Can't fall back: The 125th Annual Hunger Games
by XXbuttonsXX
Summary: What if volunteering was banned? Siblings could no longer save each other and the careers would be less likely to be in the games. This years twist makes that the reality, no volunteering except. When the question of volunteering is handed over to Capitol, will it stay that way? Death, Alliances, Romance, Betrayal, Who will win the 5th Quarter Quell?
1. The 5th Quater Quell

**... this got deleted for me talking to you last time so I sha'nt talk...wait I'm talking now...ahhhh! DONT DELETE THIS please! haha xx**

* * *

**President Daiute**

I stood looking out at the adoring fans as they applauded and chanted at my presence. "Ladies and Gentlemen; welcome to the 125th annual The Hunger Games also known as; the fifth Quarter Quell!" Fireworks exploded and a massive banner reading '5th Quarter Quell' rolled down the wall opposite me, the crowd screamed.

"This year promises to be spectacular! I know just how excited you all are to hear this year's special twist; so without further ado". The avox boy shuffled over carrying the box of Quarter Quell twists. Quarter Quells have forever been the greatest. The 25th Games had members of the districts vote for their own tributes; the 50th where twice as many tributes entered; the 75th when the tributes came from remaining victors. The 100th Games was one to remember; the one where everyone was placed into the reaping; no matter what age. If I recall correctly the youngest tribute was nine and the eldest was sixty-seven, you may call it evil; but those people deserve it. Two uprising's as of now, the second time they nearly got us. The capitol will always return no matter what and the districts should realise that.

I picked out the envelope marked 5th Quarter Quell and unsealed it, all of a sudden my face went blank. The audience began chanting; demanding for me to read it out. I cleared my throat and read. "To show that the Capitol is the most powerful and are the only ones that can help you in your times of need through our own compassion. Volunteering shall not be allowed; no matter the circumstance. After the reapings the question of volunteering shall turn to the members of the Capitol for those between the ages of twelve and eighteen". I stopped; silence filled the room as they took that in. Before they began cheering once more; I stormed off into the back were the game-makers where designing this year's arena.

"Which bright spark came up with this idea?" I yelled; they all looked up at me in confusion; I slammed the piece of paper onto the table. They all took their time to read it.

"No one's actually going to volunteer; you know that right?" The head-game maker pointed out.

"Yes; but Capitol member's love the volunteers; they are forever the favourite plus they are what make the reapings interesting"

He Shrugged, "No matter; the arena shall make up for that; this year it's going to be the best one yet. Rose came up with it all by herself".

They brought me around to look at it. I must admit it is the best Arena design I had ever seen; this will be a difficult one for the tributes. I can't wait to see this in action.


	2. The Tributes

**These are the tributes :) (Thanks) xx**

* * *

District 1:

Female: Silver Fairbain (17) -GlimmerFromDistrict1

Male: Wade Spectral (16)

District 2

Female: Saffra Rankine (16) - shadow bender 7271

Male: Leonis Ballantynn (18)- BalladOfNight

District 3

Female: Yvette Volt (18) - Silent Wolf Singer

Male: Jet Charge (18) - Silent Wolf Singer

District 4

Female: Finely Crystal ( 18) - tennisgirl1234

Male: Sean Odair (17) - GlimmerFromDistrict1

District 5

Female: Trinnith Justice( 14) - ilovepeetamellark

Male: Dirk River (12)

District 6

Female: Floss Stone (16)

Male: Griffin Ivory (14)

District 7

Female: Terra Lockhearst-(17)- kitkat1425

Male: Gideon Aspen (15) -Fishing Four Finnick

District 8

Female: Octa Villuck (15) Elven Thief

Male: Cynara Thistle (13)- charlywarlythgtvd

District 9

Female : Laurel Keene (13) -BalladofNight

Male: Nat Damian(13) - D4Cannibal

District 10

Female: Tansy Hepperly (16) - Twihard44

Male: Twig Spring (18) - Saberott

District 11

Female:Maxi Jacklebee (12) - hunger games rock 17153

Male: Jace Trickle(17)- charlywarlythgtvd

District 12

Female: Adena Heliconia (16) - Silent Wolf Singer

Male: Jai Cobat (17) - DaAnimeChick

* * *

**Please PM or leave it in a review thank you x**


	3. District 1,2,3 Reapings

**Hi here's the first lot of reapings hope you like it :) xx (Thanks for the tributes...) xx**

* * *

**Mr Spectral (Wade's Grandad) **

I clutched my walking stick as I walked unevenly down the cobbled streets heading to the square. I hated the games; I hated the capitol; I hated everything to do with this sick government. Don't get me wrong, I used to love it, throughout my teenaged years I trained for hours on end to one day volunteer. That day was mine 56 years ago at the age of 18, someone beat me to it and that was the end of my career. Today I see the games for what they really are; entertainment for rich people which cost the lives of twenty three children.

Someone walked into me luckily without much force so I didn't fall; the girl who had just walked into me flicked her long wavy blonde hair over her shoulder to look at me. I recognised this girl; she was one of those careers, much like I was once. Only this girl was the daughter of Blyde and Blaine, the owners of the major diamond mind in the district. Her name was Silver. She gave me a smirk before turning back; giggling with her many friends as they walked off. I hated most of the careers in this district. In all fairness they got what they deserved with the twist this year; this year they won't get what they want. I felt my grandsons arm wrap itself into my arm, he was in the reaping bowl this year; more than he should be, I don't know what I would do if he was reaped; he was the only person I had left.

When we arrived at the square; it was already pretty full. My Grandson took his place in the Sixteen's section and I stayed on the outside waiting to see which unfortunate children were to be sent off to their deaths. The mayor came on and did his speech about where the games originated from; after 74 years of listening to this speech I can probably recite it word for word. Then they welcomed the District 1 escort; a small orange man who's orange hair was up in a quiff.

"Well, well isn't this year going to be exciting?" his grin was far too large for a day like today. The escorts annoyed me like this; always too happy on a day where so many tears were being shed. "I know you are all excited, so without further ado, Ladies first". He glided over to the bowl and picked out a name from the top. "Our female tribute is….Silver Fairbain". The girl who knocked me before; I rolled my eyes, I bet she's thrilled. Silver stepped out of the 17 year old section and walked proudly up to the stage; and just as I predicted the smile on her face was larger than most. Someone in the crowd cried; I didn't know who it was and why they were crying. This girl was more than happy to be reaped.

"Hello, you must be Silver, how are you today?"

"I'm great" she answered. Without a doubt this girl would already be a favourite; she was a beautiful young girl. She wore a pink dress and matching flats, which made her stand out amongst many of the other children. I knew that she was acting girly for the cameras. From seeing her around the district I knew that she was actually quite the tomboy when it came to it.

"On to the boy's" the man declared, as he shuffled his way along the stage. My grandson looked over to me, he looked so nervous "Our Male tribute is…Wade Spectral" My grandson's eyes widened on me and mine on him; my balance went from beneath me and I fell to my knees. _My Grandson, I'm so sorry_. I watched him make his way up to the stage, his hands hidden inside his pockets. I couldn't protect him anymore; I had lost everyone dear to me all because of the capitol; I wouldn't lose my Grandson; I couldn't. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my wife's locket. Inside was a picture of my wife and I when we were much younger and on the other side a picture of Wade's Mother and Father; I would give him this as his token. The Likelihood that he would return was low; but at least we would be there with him.

* * *

**Coral Fay (Career from District 2)**

My foot successfully hit my opponents protected hand; he smiled, that was the highest I had ever kicked.

"Again" he demanded and held his hand above his head, I kicked it again successfully. Why couldn't I volunteer this year? I would be able to win without a doubt, but no the stupid capitol decided to stop us from volunteering this year didn't they? My sister handed me a towel and I began patting my now sweating forehead. Once the towel had soaked up my sweat I threw it down onto the floor, she then passed me my black dress.

"It starts in five minutes, you'd best hurry" she said as I pulled my dress over my training gear. I didn't care what I looked like; I wasn't exactly going to be standing on that stage today. I had added my name over fifty times this year to make my reaping more possible; but so did over half the district either for the same reasons as myself or simply for more food.

We ran down to the square and parted as she went off to the 13 year old section and I went to the 16 year old section. We were nowhere near the last to arrive. Although I wished we were when I saw who came to stand next to me. Saffra Rankine, she is one of those stereotypical beautiful girls with a rich daddy. She stood next to me in a slim fitting-short golden dress which was held up by a single ruffled strap; golden heels and diamond earing's. I rolled my eyes at her. What a way to make an impression; an evil thought suddenly came into my mind; what would she do if she was reaped today? I doubt she'd last one minute in these games. The Mayor came on and did his bit and then district 2's escort; a tall lady covered head to toe in blue.  
"How exciting, I won't keep you waiting much longer. Ladies first" she almost skipped over to the girls reaping bowl, her hand dug around for the longest of time before pulling out a name.  
"District 2's Female tribute is…Saffra Rankine" I bit my lower lip hard stopping myself from laughing, my eyes flickered sideways to see the shock on Saffra's face. Almost as if she had had a sudden change in personality her shocked face turned into a smile and she began bounding up to the stage waving her hand to the crowd; what a way to get sponsors.

"On to the boys" the escort announced. She made her way across the stage and picked a name out from the top this time "Our Male tribute is….Leonis Ballantynn!" A boy from the eighteen's section stepped out. I shrugged my shoulders; at least he was a career. He too had signed up for a lot of tesserae this year; at least it worked for someone. He seemed pretty happy to have been reaped. Overall it would be fun to see these two in the arena together; I'm quite looking forward to it.

* * *

**Electa Volt (Yvette's twin sister)**

"We'd best get going" I told my twin sister Yvette; this year was finally our last year. From next year the chances of our names being reaped was non- existent. "Jet is waiting for us down stairs", Jet pretty much lived with us. After the gunfight which killed our parents, Jet was sent to the community centre, but just weeks later, Yvette ordered his release saying he would have guardianship under 'The Volt Gang'.

The three of us entered the almost packed square and we all headed to the 18's section. The Mayor did his speech and then introduced Terra Wellwood; District 3's escort. She usually wore a purple dress and pink hair but this year for some odd reason it was the opposite way around. "Ladies and Gentlemen; Happy Hunger Games and let the odds be ever in your favour" she said in her capitol-accent. "Ladies first", she tip-toed over to the reaping bowl and pulled out the first name her hand touched and unfolded it "Yvette Volt"…What? I couldn't let my sister go, no! I began raising my hand but felt someone force it back down, "Don't waste your breathe" my sister demanded. She pulled me into a hug before she was escorted up to the stage. I looked towards Jet; over the years he had turned into Yvette's personal protector, now he could no longer protect her. I must have zoned out because before I knew it the escort began reading the male tributes name, I was listening just in time to catch "Jet Charge". I heard Jet sigh in relief; he could finally protect Yvette. But now two of my closest friends were going into the games; only one could return.

After I visited Yvette I went to see Jet; it was a short visit but his final words to me were "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Yvette; stay strong for the gang" and at that point I was dragged away by the peacekeepers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review :) xx**


	4. District 4,5,6 Reapings

**Here's the next reapings (thanks for tributes as you may have noticed the amount I write in authors notes have decreased...I don't want my account to be locked again :S))**

* * *

**District 4 Mayor**

"Remember to shake them up a little bit" I whispered to one of the peace keepers as he filled the reaping bowls with names. He smiled at me and his eyes flickered sideways to my daughter, Kyra. I raised my eyebrows at him and he got back to his work. I wandered over to my daughter's side; it is her last year in the reapings and her name is in the most it has ever been; she doesn't take tesserae.

"Mum? What will happen if I'm reaped?"

I brought her into a warm hug, "You won't be sweetie." I smoothed down her long brunette hair.

I heard someone cough to get my attention, I knew who it was "I presume everything's ready" Lis the District 4 escort announced, I faked a smile.

"The people should be down here any minute now", she looked down at her watch, she was a lady who liked to check the time. She gave a quick nod of her head and her green wig almost flew off. How I hated this lady, she was so controlling and green! She wandered off, where to I shall never know.

After approximately fifteen minutes almost everyone had arrived. We are a career district and this year because of the twist we've had to invest in new bowls which are twice the size of last year. My guess is that the careers have signed up for a lot of tesserae. I did my speech and then it was the turn of Lis, she galloped up to the stage and smiled.  
"Welcome, welcome, how exciting is it for all of you, you all have the chance to be in the fifth quarter quells!" No one cheered, her eyebrows narrowed together, "Ladies first". She made her way to the large reaping bowl and picked one out at random.

"Finley Crystal!" A girl from the same section as my daughter wandered out, she seemed to be happy. I know Finley has had some training in the past.

At least my daughter is forever safe. Lis walked over to the boys and again picked a name out at random.

"Sean Odair". Great another career, Sean icily walked up to the stage. It seems like his family can't get away from the games. His great grandfather won the 65th Hunger Games; he was quite a legend at the time. He died during the second rebellion as he worked alongside that Katniss girl. Sean would be a favourite with the capitol, I wondered if they had ever heard about Finnick Odair.

Sean and Finley shook hands; I think we may just have a winner this year, maybe.

* * *

**Hale Doway District 5 mentor**

I walked down to the square; this was me last year. Scared about being reaped, now looking at all of these young children, I wonder which ones I shall be mentoring this year. Most likely I will mentor them, they die and then the cycle will go one for many years to come until we have a victor. I sighed, what on earth has my life come to?

When I eventually arrived at the square it was already packed and the escort Bing was already on stage. He gave me a warming wave and I gave one him back. He was the escort last year too; it was actually his first year at District five last year. I hope I haven't made his expectations too high by winning. "Ladies first" he announced "and let the odds be ever in your favour." I laughed slightly; he confided in me last year that he too hated the capitol accent, he himself doesn't have one. He just puts it on when in public. "Trinnith Justice" a girl from the fourteen year old section stepped out; she had red wavy hair, freckles and was average height. Do I think she will win? I don't think so, but you know what, no one thought I would win either and look at me.

She looks to have more chance than the boy tribute with his skinny arms and skinny legs. He was only twelve and from past experiences with twelve year olds, they don't win. I can't remember, but I don't think a twelve year old has ever won the games. A thirteen year old won about ten years ago through pure luck but never a twelve year old. Well this will be depressing, Dirk River and Trinnith shook hands; people were crying in the crowd. I have to try and help them win; I will do whatever it takes, but I have a feeling it will be hard.

* * *

**Kyra Summer**

I combed my sisters long hair, she was sobbing slightly, she had been all day it, was the reapings after all.

"Stop crying, Dolly, everything will be fine" I comforted, but the truth is, I can't promise anything this year. If it was last year, or any other year, if my little sister was reaped I would volunteer without hesitation. Not this year; this year the capitol are being heartless idiots as usual.

"We should go" I whispered soothingly, she held her breathe and wiped away her tears.

When we arrived at the square, I led Dolly to the 12 year old section and just as the Mayor was about to speak I made my way to the eighteen year old section. After his long and somewhat boring speech Florrie arrived on stage, a woman of many colours; I liked her, she looked like her personality, fun, bubbly and kind. "Ladies first, good luck everyone" she picked the first name her dark brown hand touched. "Dolly Summer", I let out a loud scream and rushed over to Dolly's side shoving any peacekeepers who tried to get in my way. I had to volunteer, why couldn't I volunteer? I hate the Capitol! Dolly was taken out of my grip and was led to the stage, no! No!

"Someone volunteer people of the capitol, volunteer" I screamed. The peacekeepers began to push me back, "don't be a coward, Volunteer!" They pushed me behind the line, no one will volunteer; I know they won't. The capitol are selfish, they won't risk their lives for a little, poor, twelve year old girl. They read out the boy tributes name "Griffin Ivory", the boy who originally lived in District 3 but moved here. Well he won't be able to protect her; he's only fourteen and is just a nerd. I will never see Dolly again!

* * *

**Yeah, N'aww do you like Dolly? aw I do haha anyway I like them all let me know who your faves are so far and the more observant of you may have notices something and unlike lat time when it was geniune mistake this time it's not hehehe :'} Review! xxxx**


	5. District 7,8,9 Reapings

This** is the first chapter I've uploaded since this got deleted -_- so hope you like it, please leave a review, I'm missing my reviews :( Please? Thank you xx**

* * *

**_Ray Lockhearst (District 7)_**

My Mum put the food on the oven, "We will have that when we get back, thanks Terra," she smiled at my sister who was stood at the door in her light blue dress. Terra goes hunting at night to get food for us, if she was caught she would be more than likely be killed but Terra is sneaky and has never even come close to being caught.

"If we get back," I added and looked to the floor; we were both in for tesserae this year. Terra rolled her eyes and gave me a smile.

"We will get back," she said positively, she moved her black hair out of her face; "we should get going" she smiled.

As a family we walked towards the square and when we arrived I stood with the fifteen year olds and Terra with the seventeen year olds. A friend of mine called Gideon came and stood next to me, he gave me a quick "Hello," before the Mayor began her long speech about the dark days and the second rebellion and how, because of this girl on fire the games are even more punishing, or at least try to be. Finally the District 7 escort strutted her way on stage, her head held high.

"Well I know how truly excited you all are!" she flung her long white hair over her shoulder and back. Wow Capitol people were weird. "Ladies first", she picked a name out of the reaping ball but kept her hand in to add 'suspense' "Terra Lockhearst", I felt my face go pale and it was as if the whole world paused for a moment, not Terra! I looked over to her just in time to see the girl stood behind her give her a push forward. She was led to the stage by the peacekeepers.

If only I was a girl, if only volunteering wasn't banned! Gideon placed a hand on my shoulder but that wasn't going to help because the next name to be read out was "Gideon Aspen," his hand dropped and I saw him become completely speechless.

I heard someone swearing in anger from behind and saw Gideon's older brother Jackson being restrained by the peacekeepers. Other peacekeepers came for Gideon and he stepped out. "Don't go with them!" Jackson yelled at him, but he went, he didn't have a choice. I knew how Jackson was feeling but unlike him, I couldn't even move my feet. I looked towards Terra who gave me a comforting smile. She can do this, she can win; I know she can.

* * *

**_Octa's Bestfriend (District 8)_**

I giggled with my best friends Octa and Francois as we walked merrily down the street to the square; we had been best friends for such a long time now. "If any of us get reaped we are so winning right?" Octa joked.

"You will win Octa, you're lucky enough to," I laughed back. It was true; Octa must be one of the luckiest girls ever! She gets an A without studying; wins jackpots 3 times in a row, she is unbelievable. She blushed slightly and we laughed at her. A boy who was about two years younger knocked into Francois, she turned around to yell at him but when she realised it was just Cynara Thistle, the thirteen year old, good lucking jerk from school; she just gave him an evil look and turned away.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged.

When we arrived at the square it was almost entirely full, we headed to our place in the fifteen year old section just in time for the mayors speech. After the whole history lesson the purple escort Angus made his way on stage.

"Good luck everyone, Ladies first," he smiled and walked over to the reaping bowl.

He fished his hand around for a while until he finally touched one he was happy with; he pulled it out and read "Octa Villuck." That's it; her bad luck must have run out. I turned to her; she looked like she was in shock. She stepped out and made her way to the stage. She shook Angus' hand before he wandered over to the male tribute bowl.

"Our male tribute is….Cynara Thistle." Great, not only does she have to go into the games and most likely die but she has to spend time with that jerk. Perfect.

* * *

**Laurel's Grandmother (District 9) **

"You'll be fine," I comforted my grand-daughter, she was so young and innocent; what the capitol was doing to such young children was truly cruel. Laurel was extremely frightened. Her older brother, Cam, brought her into a hug. He had been through the reapings himself and knew how scary they were. The two of them were orphans and only had myself as a guardian.

"Would you like to take your place" a peacekeeper came and told Laurel, she nodded and made her way to the thirteen's section.

After the mayor's speech Blossom, the District 9 escort wandered on stage and smiled, "Well then, not to keep you waiting but this year is going to be the best year yet! I can just see it, and two of you lucky kids can be a part of it." More like unlucky kids if you ask me, how I hated the escorts. "Ladies first," she trotted over to the girls reaping bowl. "Laurel Keene." I felt Cam's hand hold onto mine as if I was about to run for her, but I wouldn't I couldn't move.

She made her way to the stage, she looked so scared. By the time she made it to the stage Blossom was already over at the boys reaping bowl, he reached in and grabbed one out, "Nat Damian." A boy the same age as Laurel stepped out, he walked up to the stage without showing any fear; he was a small boy who always hung around with the girls. He was a sweet boy and somehow I hope that he and Laurel could form an alliance. A tear ran down my cheek as Cam loosened his grip on my hand.

* * *

**Me again, don't forget to leave a review please, reviews are what keeps me writing :} aw I had like 11 reviews last time :( How I miss them lol also to the person who gave me Octa, since my story got deleted and you left it as a review, I haven't got her info, so if you are actually reading this mind sending it again? I've got all the others, even Maxi's becuase I saved it, I seemed to haven't saved Octa's though, I remember quite abit, but not enough sorry :( Thanks xx**


	6. District 10,11,12 and unexpected

**Right, the Pov's are quite short for this one. I really wanted to fit in the whole Question thing at the end, I will expand on these characters at a later point, anyway I had to write about what Snow and memebers of the capitol was thinking, this was a great place to. Hope this is ok, please review; I miss my reviews :( xx**

* * *

**Kelly Jane (District 10 escort) **

My heals clicked against the wooden floor; urgh, soft wood. The mayor came into view and I quickly made my face look somewhat pleased instead of disgusted. It wasn't their fault that the district was so poor. Couldn't the capitol at least invest in them and get some better flooring? "Good morning Meg," the Mayor nodded towards me, I nodded my head back at him.

The children began slowly filling the square, some looked so scared; bless them. I adjusted my lilac wig and headed to my seat.  
After the square was pretty much filled and there were just a few late comers arriving the mayor stood up to do his excellent speech on the dark days. He showed the ruins of District 13 and what the ruins did look like in 12 until the capitol, through the kindness of our hearts, fixed it up to be even more spectacular than before.

Before I knew it; it was my turn. "Wasn't that a great speech?" No one answered so I just continued, "Well then, it is time to find out which young girl and boy will represent District 10 in the fifth Quarter Quell, how exciting? Ladies first" I walked over to the girls reaping bowl; I picked one out and unfolded it. "Tansy Hepperly!" A girl from the sixteen year old section stepped out; she didn't seem too scared. She had gorgeous long, brown, wavy hair and green eyes.

Without waiting for her to make it onto the stage I walked to the boy's reaping bowl, "and the male tribute is...Twig Spring!" A large, well-fed and muscular boy stepped out of the eighteen year old section. Well; don't we have good tributes this year, I can't wait for the games to begin!

* * *

**_President Daiute _**

The reapings have turned out pretty good so far, they were almost over, just two more left then it's the rhetorical question that goes out to the capitol's people.

I watched as the people of District 11 gathered in the square; some children were crying; I snigger. It was their own fault for starting a rebellion; twice.

Trusty Dai walks on the stage and he talks about the rebellions and shows the same old video, wow I love that video.

The first tribute reaped was called 'Maxi Jacklebee' a small, innocent looking 12 year old girl, she looked so panicked; some people of the capitol may have felt sorry for this young girl; not me.

Then the boy was called 'Jace Trickle' a muscular looking 17 year old with a brilliant smile; he would surely get many lady fans in the capitol, the muscular ones always did.

I wonder how well these tributes will do this year. I'm not too sure about Maxi but I think Jace may have a good chance.

* * *

**_Dixie Stone ( Capitol Viewer)_**

My mum screamed for myself and my sister to get a move on; it was almost our turn, we were about to be asked whether or not any of us wished to volunteer, no one would; of course.

"One minute!" I yelled back, I really wanted to watch the District 12 reapings, the District of which that Katniss girl came from.

"We really should be going" my sister urged me.

"And the District 12 female tribute is….Adena Heliconia" a sixteen year old girl stepped out; she had black hair tied back, olive skin and was extremely skinny, District 12 was the poorest District. The male escort asked the girl how she was, the girl couldn't answer; she looked like she was about to faint.

Without waiting any longer for an answer the man made his way to the boy's reaping bowl, "and the Male tribute is…Jai Cobat" an extremely good looking boy of 17, wow.

"Ok let's hurry it up Dixie," my sister ordered, why was she ordering me? Last I checked I was the older sister; Floss was annoying this way.

* * *

**Floss Stone**

When we arrived at the hunger games hall; as many people called it, it was already packed full of people. Up on the wall were the faces of all of the tributes that had been reaped. I quickly scanned them, the boy from one whose grandfather broke down and wept; the rich girl from 2, the 12 year old girl whose sister pleaded for us to volunteer, the cat like girl from 7. Twig; the large muscular guy from 10; then the small girl from 11.

"Hello Hunny; what age?" a woman asked me; I looked at her in confusion before realising what she said.

"Oh, sixteen" she pointed out the area were the sixteen year olds were stood. My head went back to the tributes faces; so many were so young, so vulnerable, and so weak. The girl from 6 seemed to look at me with pleading eyes, I could help her.

I shook this thought away straight away, what was I thinking? I can't put my life on the line like that. But maybe the games would become less cruel, no, they wouldn't I would just get myself killed.

President Daiute welcomed us and began showing us small clips of the reapings. When it came to the young girl I felt a tear slide down my eye; was I really just being a coward? I shook my head and wiped away the tear.

"Well then; does anyone wish to volunteer?" Snow asked; I looked up at the girls face once again. No one was answering, of course they weren't. Who in their right mind would make themselves go into such games when they had the chance not too?

"I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed. As soon as it left my lips I half regretted it. I had to do this though; I have to save that girl. I marched up to the stage, "I volunteer" I breathed. I looked at my sister; her jaw was wide open. Tears were in my mother's eyes.

"Well then; that's a surprise, erm, what's your name?" Snow asked me.

"Floss Stone" I answered "I'm sixteen years old and would like to volunteer as District 6 girl" I said, I was trying to act brave; I was failing. I've saved a life, I know I have. I won't win the games but do I want to? If they lost a member of the capitol would they rethink? I doubt it but it's worth the try.

* * *

**Dolly (District 6) **

"I can't do this" I cried to my sister and she cuddled me close. She knew I couldn't either but she didn't say so; this would be the last time I saw my sister.

There was a loud knock on the door and two peacekeepers walked in; I assumed it was to take my mum and sister away. That was until he said, "Someone has volunteered to take your place; you may leave."

What? Someone had volunteered? I looked at my sister in disbelief; she laughed and gave me another hug, she swung me around the room.

"Thank you!" she screamed, I laughed and she placed me down. Thank you unknown stranger.

You saved my life.

* * *

**Again; sorry about it being so short, I will make sure to write about these in the train/ in the capitol and all of that so you can get to know them, there are other tribites I need to do that with, some which are really cool characters but you only really know name and age :) Please review, xx**


	7. Train rides to the Capitol

**Ok, this is the first chapter which is from the POV of the tributes- I'm so nervous lol, some are longer than others, like the first one is big and then the last is quite small, but for the small ones I just want you to get an Idea of their personality it will be expanded at a later point, also there are only 4 tributes here, you will get to know some others during Chariots, Training, Interviews and stuff xx anyway..hope you enjoy this; please leave a review.x**

* * *

**Griffin Ivory (District 6 boy) **

The train ride was lonely; that girl was lucky, someone from the capitol actually volunteered for her. I sat at the table; pencil in hand and concentrating on a map of last year's arena after watching last year's games. There had to be a way out didn't there? No one builds anything without an exit; I just had to find it.

"Right, Griffin, what's the plan?" my mentor Pip asked me as she pushed the newspaper down onto the table. I shrugged my shoulders not taking my eyes away from the map.

Pip reached over and grabbed the map; she screwed it up and threw it out of the window, "Hey!" I protested. "Griffin, this is serious, no one from District 6 has won for the past fifteen years, and someone needs to win. I'd rather it not be the capitol girl seeing as she isn't from District 6, so that leaves me with you, what are your skills?"

I sighed, "I don't know, I can run, I'm smart, I can use electrical equipment," she leant back in her chair, as if she was thinking about what to do.

"Well District 3 is smart," she thought out loud.

"I came from District 3," I whispered under my breath. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows,

"I don't know, maybe that would be too obvious an alliance, definitely not the careers," she shook her head and leaned forward, "Two choices, one, Join an alliance, a strong one. Or two, run away and hide through the entirety of the games."

I thought about this for a moment, who would I make an alliance with? Would anyone want a small fourteen year old boy from 6?

"I'll try and find an alliance," I said. She looked impressed with me and smiled.

"What about this Floss girl?" I asked her, wondering what I should do with the girl from the capitol, despite her not being from District 6. She did give up her life for Dolly so I don't really want her to face the games on her own."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Drag her along if you wish, I don't really care. They are about to broadcast the reapings, you should watch, work out any potential allies." I wandered over to the TV screen and sat in front of it. Right on cue the bubbly escort Florrie made her entrance.

"Ah, Reapings, how exciting," she sang, we had only been on this train a couple of hours and already she was annoying me. She took her seat next to me as the reapings began.

* * *

**Twig Spring (District 10 boy) **

I wasn't paying much attention to the reapings; our mentor Joss has already told us that the best thing for us would be to either go at it alone or stick together. Tansy seemed like a nice girl, we hadn't talked much but I could tell she was very strong and independent.

"Yep, I'd definitely say stick together," Joss told us. The reapings were over. Tansy smiled at me and I tried to smile back. "We'll talk strategies later, but one thing I'm certain on is that you two need to run from the cornucopia; don't even attempt to take part in the blood bath, got it?" We nodded at him as he stood up to get a drink.

I looked down at Tansy's arm, on them lay bruises and marks. I wondered how she'd got them but I didn't feel like it was anything to do with me.

"Allies, I guess," Tansy said, I nodded. I couldn't help but think a larger alliance would have been better but, I guess Joss knows what he's talking about.

"So, what you good at?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I know about animals and plants." I told her; I thought back to my job in District 10, I worked in a barn, taking care of animals. I loved animals, I could really relate to them.

"I see, well, I'm fast and I have good aim." I nodded; she had such a better chance than me at winning these games.

* * *

**Silver Fairbain (District 1 girl)**

'Weak' 'weak' 'please' I continually said throughout the reapings, the only person who seemed even worthy of making an alliance with was that boy from 2. It seemed to me that this year's career alliance would be somewhere on the short side.

I looked over at wads, he hadn't stopped looking at that stupid locket since we got here; there was no way that I would form an alliance with that weakling.

"Well?" the mentor came at sat by us.

"District 2 boy and maybe the District 4 tributes, I need to see what they can do before I decide," Cadence nodded in approval.

"What about you?" she said half-heartedly to Wade, Wade shrugged; he hadn't watched any of the games. "You best start looking for allies if you want to stay alive longer than two minutes. Anyway, Silver, have you thought about the District 3 tributes? They are smart, they could come in handy," she asked me.

Of course, the District 3 tributes were part of the reason Cadence won her games. She joined the Careers at first and then ran off with the District 3 tributes. They set up bombs and electrical traps which killed of all the tributes. Finally when it was just she and the two of them; all she had to do was snap their necks; they didn't put up much of a fight.

"Maybe, I'll see what the others say."

* * *

** Jai Cobat (District 12 boy) **

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die' I repeated to myself, I wasn't at all confident at winning these games.

"Are you ok?" Adena asked me, I nodded, Adena was a nice girl; quiet but nice. I don't know whether we would form an alliance in the arena, it probably depended on what might happen.

"We're almost there guys!" Our escort Lilith called, I looked out of the wince to see many people wearing ridiculous outfits. Just think; wed be in the arena with one of these people; I wondered how crazy she looked. That girl who she volunteered for is one lucky girl.

Soon it would be our turn to be dressed up in ridiculous outfits for our chariot ride.

* * *

**Anyway, I know Jai's was short I just wanted to write a little for District 12 to give you an idea, will be expanded on xxx Please Review! xoxo**


	8. Chariot Rides

**Ok, going to start from the same District I left of with because I think this chapter is a good place to get to know this tribute. Also the chariot outfits, as I said, are the one that I liked the most from the people who submitted them for each District.**

* * *

**Adena ****Heliconia (District 12) **

I stood naked in front of the prep team, I hated this, I was always insecure but I guess they're only here to help me make an impression on the capitol, and the only way to do that was to look your best. I had already been stripped of hair everywhere except my head and been scrubbed free of dirt.

"How skinny do you need to be?" One of the prep team said, she seemed horrified. It's called having no food, I thought spitefully. "Oh dear, we'll have to do something about these scars!" another exclaimed as she touched my back.

I had been whipped in the past for being caught hunting with my older brother Kale. My family were starving back in district 12, what other choice did we have?

The prep team sprayed something over my back which sent a chill down my spine and then they began spreading some sort of cream carefully along my scars. After around ten minutes of this, a woman with long green hair and paper-white skin walked in.

"Adena," she grabbed my hand and kissed it, I felt so uncomfortable now. A member of the prep team came over and passed me a towel; I took it and wrapped myself in it. "I'm Loritia, your stylist." I smiled at her.

She grabbed my face with her hand, "yes, yes, my design will look splendid on you. Please, this way." She turned on her heels and clicked her fingers at me.

I followed her into the back where I changed into my outfit, it looked beautiful. It was a black one piece leotard with a skirt that opened at the front, to show my legs, the skirt had a trail which looked to be on fire as it had orange, yellow, red and blue feathers and ribbons along it. I also wore a golden miner's helmet, golden boots and arm bands. All together I looked beautiful.

I wondered what the other tributes would wear. Would they look as magnificent as me? District 1 and 2 always did a great job, but could District 12 outdo them this year?

"Thanks," I said and she smiled. She seemed completely proud of her work and she should be.

* * *

**Saffra Rankine (District 2) **

I waited for Leonis to turn up; my outfit looked stunning; it was a long liquid-gold dress which seemed to shimmer in the light. My arms had been bejewelled and I wore a stunning golden tiara. My stylist had really gone to town this year.

Leonis turned up alongside our mentor; Chand. Leonis lifted the corners of his lips up slightly, it wasn't quite a smile but it was close enough so I smiled back.

We weren't joining the same alliance; he was going to make one with the girl from 1 and the two tributes from 4, I didn't know who yet, but I was going to join a separate alliance.

This would be the first year in a long time where the District 2 tributes hadn't made an alliance, but let's face it; I'm a girl from District 2 who has a rich Dad, not a career.

However we had made an agreement that he wouldn't attack me in the blood bath, which I guess is all I can ask for, he didn't say he wouldn't attack me as the game went on and he didn't promise that the other careers wouldn't attack me in the blood bath, he couldn't make that type of promise without losing the respect from his alliance. It was Chands idea; surprisingly he actually cared for me a little. Apparently he and my father had passed a word on the odd occasion.

Leonis was wearing golden pants and t-shirt and he had his arms bejewelled like mine but other than that he was wearing body armour over his chest made from stone. I guess this was a way to remind the audience that he was a career and I was not. Great way to show me up.

"I'm going to talk to Silver," Leonis announced and he walked over to the district 1 tribute who was already talking to the District 4 tributes. I had to sort out an alliance, but who with? I had already debated about the boy from 1 but I hadn't really looked at any one else. I'll probably talk to them during training.

* * *

**Laurel Keene (District 9) **

Nat and I stood talking to each other; he was a really loving and gentle boy and had tried to cheer me up along the train ride.

We looked great in our outfits. I had grain tied into my hair and a brown dress with grain spiking out around it. I had a brown belt around my waist and cow boy boots. His was the exact same but with pants and a t-shirt. We didn't look as good as some other districts but I definitely liked it.

I stroked the beautiful white horse on its nose and offered it a sugar cube. Nat and I were both just thirteen and both quite small so we had agreed to stick together.

"Ok you two, onto the chariots," Our escort, Jade told us. We both climbed on and held onto the handle bars. I wasn't looking forward to the chariot ride; I didn't want everyone to be looking at us.

The anthem played, the door opened, and before I knew it the District 1 tributes were riding off in their silver outfits covered in Diamonds.

I looked at my escort and she just smiled at me, I didn't want to do this.

* * *

**Jace Trickle (District 11) **

The District 10 tributes set off in their Cowboy-like outfits and before I knew it, it was our turn. We set off. The chariot that we were in was filled with wheat that went up to my knees; it rose higher on Maxi because she was only 12. She was wearing a wheat coloured top and wheat coloured shorts whereas I was just in wheat coloured shorts.

The crowd cheered for us and began shouting Maxi's name; they always loved the younger ones. Maxi giggled at this and I couldn't help smiling either. There was something so innocent about Maxi, I was sure she'd get many sponsors for this.

The chariots circled the area twice before they began entering the training centre.

Once in the training centre we stepped off the chariot spilling wheat onto the floor. I was about to crouch down and pick it up but our escort told me to leave it so I did.  
"You two did just wonderfully!" The stylist Kiera chirped, clasping her hands together. I raised my eyebrows at her; somehow I pitied her for her stupidity. This wasn't any fashion parade, this was a fight to the death, but of course Kiera wouldn't see this.

"Ok, that's over with, we need to go up to our district floor, we will talk about what you're good at later, tomorrow is your first training session." I nodded. I looked towards Maxi. It was so unfair allowing someone so small to fight with people like me. Many of the tributes, including myself were twice the size of her, so unfair!

We walked over to the elevator and Dai, our escort, punched in 11.

Our Floor had an excellent view of the Capitol, which seemed to make Maxi happy; we went to our separate rooms to get changed from our chariot costumes into something more comfortable.

* * *

**Pleasee leave a review :) Thank you, also, I've began wondering who on earth is going to die in the blood bath? I don't know who :( I have a few which I know I am deffinatly going to kill off and theres a few who deffinatley wont... I guess you guys won't fully know untill training and stuff their weaknessess and stuff but yeah, still, if you have an idea. **

**Also if there's a tribute you want me to write about in the next chapter because you don't know much about them - let me know. Next will be training and before training and stuff :) **

**Another thing...who do you think should form alliances? DM me or leave it in a review :) Thanks,xx**


	9. Training

**Heyy, I've finished my exams now, so I will have more time to update woop woop! Anyway, this is the training, private sessions infront of game makers and training scores in one so that the interviews will be next and then, I don't know whether I should do the night before the arena or not? Any ideas? I know some of youwant to get onto the games and so do I but it means more character interaction xD Anyway, I hope this is ok, remember to REVIEW PLEASE xxx**

* * *

**Jet Charge (District 3) **

"What are you good at?" Our mentor Tite asked us as we sat down at the table for supper. I glanced up at Yvette who looked back at me.

"Well, um, we can fight," Yvette stuttered. We didn't know whether we should tell Tite about the Mafia back in district 3, but come to think of it, Tite only wanted to help us, so we should tell him.

"We have this thing in district 3, a Mafia type thing, we train in self-defence and weapon uses," I added. Tite pursed his lips together as if contemplating what he should do with a bunch of trained district 3 tributes.

"Have you ever thought about joining the careers?" I looked at him in confusion, the careers? Don't they normally just use the district 3 tributes and then snap their necks when they've done with them? But then again, we weren't as weak as the past district 3 tributes, we could fight back. It would definitely give us time.

Yvette smiled, "I think it's a good idea, what about you Jet?" I nodded in agreement and finished the last spoonful of my vegetable soup.

"There we are then, tomorrow, spend you're your time showing off your combat skills so that the careers see how good you are. Talk to them, create an agreement and then take it from there." Yvette yawned; it had been a long day since we arrived in the capitol and tomorrow would be even longer.

"I'm going to bed," she announced. I waited until she'd left the table before I turned to Tite. He was a middle aged man, who won the games approximately thirty years ago. We only have two living victors in district 3, Tite and an old woman in her 80s.

"Yvette's going to win," I told him. He raised his eyebrows at me, I had to protect Yvette. She had to make it home.

"Not yourself?" he asked me, I shake my head sternly. Yvette had once saved me from being beaten up on a daily basis at the community centre, I owe her so much, she took me in and had given me work and she's one of the best girls I've ever known.

I've always had feelings for Yvette for as long, as I can remember. I didn't want to return home without her.

Tite smiled at me as I stood up to leave. I needed my sleep to.

"Ok, and Jet," I turned around wondering what else he had to say, "Happy birthday!" I smiled at him and left. I was nine-teen today, I was only just eligible for the reapings this year. Some people may have said how unlucky I was. If I had been born a couple of days later I wouldn't be here. But I was glad that I was here to protect Yvette.

* * *

**Gideon Aspen (District 7) **

The Training centre was huge. The Numbers of the districts were out on the floor; Terra and I went and stood on the ones that said '7'. The instructor came and laid out the rules of training.

When he had finished everyone rushed to the different stations. Terra looked at me for a second before going off to the knife throwing. I needed to talk to another district, my brother suggested speaking to the Careers but right now it seemed the district 3 tributes were speaking to them.

I noticed the district 10 tributes over at the knot tying, so I headed over in that direction.  
"Hey," I smiled at them, the two of them smiled back at me.

We had a laugh trying to tie the knots, none of us exceeded in it and none of us completely failed at it, I liked these people. They were nice. I spent the rest of the day with them. We ended up agreeing on an alliance. There was something about Tansy which made me think she was a strong contender in these games.

* * *

**Floss Stone (District 6/Capitol volunteer) **

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. This was the first time they could get a proper look at me. I wondered if they were shocked at how normal I looked. I wasn't wearing any make up and I was wearing my training gear so the only thing that could possibly have shown that I was different was the pink highlights in my hair.

I hadn't done anything in training. I knew from their faces that they thought I was a weakling and that I would die in the blood bath. I had to prove them wrong.

I kicked my leg up and it hit a dummy straight in its face sending it to the ground. I noticed one of the careers eyes widen on me. I'm a dancer so I'm extremely flexible and can kick the highest out of all the other dancers I know.

I noticed the boy from 1 staring at me. When my eyes caught his, his flicked away, I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello," I said. His eyes flicked up at me, his eyes were a strange Green-brown colour.

"Hi," he whispered in a quiet voice. I tried to think back to his reapings. This was the boy whose Grandfather collapsed when his name was called.

We talked for a bit, he was actually a really nice and sweet boy, he didn't seem at all disturbed by the fact I was from the Capitol.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked me, "Volunteer? You had a choice," his voice was still quiet but he didn't appear as shy as before. Why did I do it?  
"Well, I," I stuttered, " I felt that it wasn't fair, a twelve year old girl being sent off to her death and, her sister was right, I would have been a coward if I didn't save her." The boy, whose name I learnt was Wade, smiled. Had I done the right thing? Was saving the young girl the right thing to do in the eyes of the tributes? I hoped so.

As the days went by, you could see the alliances being formed, the Career alliance had grown tremendously; Griffin, Wade and I had made an alliance, the two from 10 and the boy from 7, some others stacked in their pairs, whilst some were still alone. We wanted more in our alliance; we would probably pick some people up at the interviews or in the arena if we ran into people. We had thought about the district 2 girl but we were still debating about her.

I felt much more confident about the games now, I still knew that I wouldn't win but I felt like I wouldn't die and still be hated by the districts.

* * *

**Finley Crystal (District 4) **

I bit my nails as Sean was called in, it was my turn next. Ok, I can do this; I have trained to do this my whole life. I wished Sean luck; I would be staying with him quite a long time so I hoped he would do well. We'll need sponsors. We've joined an alliance with the Careers but I had a plan to get rid of them soon. The only person I wouldn't kill off in my plan would be Sean, until the end.

Sean walked in and I was left with all of the lower districts who didn't seem all too special. A few of them might be a little tricky.

When my name was called I felt everyone's eyes on me as I stood and walked into the training room. The game makers were watching from a box above, eyes fixed on me. I gulped and headed for the traps and began making them. This interested the game makers as I made my complicated traps. When I looked up they were nodding in approval.

_Show them your fighting skills, _I told myself; I grabbed a trident and took out a few dummies.

My time was over before I knew it. The Game makers dismissed me. I had done all I could do now.

* * *

**Here are the training scores. I'm just writing them down so I can get onto Interviews next chapter. **

District 1:

Female: Silver Fairbain - 10

Male: Wade Spectral – 3

District 2

Female: Saffra Rankine -6

Male: Leonis Ballantynn - 10

District 3

Female: Yvette Volt -8

Male: Jet Charge -9

District 4

Female: Finely Crystal - 8

Male: Sean Odair - 10

District 5

Trinnith Justice – 9

Dirk River - 4

District 6

Female: Floss Stone - 5

Male: Griffin Ivory - 5

District 7

Female: Terra Lockhearst- 8

Male: Gideon Aspen – 9

District 8

Octa Villuck - 7

Cynara Thistle - 6

District 9

Laurel Keene – 6

Nat Damian – 6

District 10

Tansy Hepperly - 11

Twig Spring - 5

District 11

Maxi Jacklebee - 5

Jace Trickle- 8

District 12

Adena Heliconia - 6

Jai Cobat - 5

* * *

**Woop woop training scores :') Aww little (well he's 16) Wade with his 3 x( I love him! but he's weak :( (well the weakest tribute) anyway, any suggestions? and um yeah, review and feel free to check out my Foxface fanfiction x') Thank youx x**


	10. Interviews

**Heyyy, So heres the interviews, I hope they live up to your expectations, I didn't quite know how to write them :S This is ( I think) the longest chapter so far because I tried to get as many interviews in as possible, there are still only 4 POVS but they explain other interviews aswell, not all though, I missed a few out :) Anyway last chapter I got 6 reviews woop woop- that's the most I've recieved for 1 chapter, so keep up the reviewing please :') **

* * *

**Silver Fairbain (District 1) **

"Welcome, to the 125th annual hunger games, you've seen the reapings; you've seen the training scores, now it's time to get to know the tributes. First up, it's the beautiful Silver from district 1!"Alva, the interviewer announced, I rose from my seat.

'Play it sexy' I reminded myself as I walked on stage, 'You received a 10, they already love you'. I strutted over to Alva and took my seat next to him.

"Hello Silver and might I say you look lovely today," he said pointing to my floor length pink dress with see through netting.

"Thank you Alva, I always try and look my best," I winked to the audience which made them go crazy. I tried not to laugh at this; I had to act like I got this reaction all the time.

"Now, we need to talk about your ten in training! That's an impressive score. Do you think you can win?"

"Of course I think I can win,"

"Who do you think your main threats are?"

"Threats?" I shrugged, "Probably Leonis, he's very strong, but I can beat him. I'm sure some lovely sponsors will help me, yes?"

The crowd went crazy once again, I was doing quite well. Alva laughed.

"I'm sure; you'll have sponsors lining up at your doorstep!" I smiled and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Well that's all we have time for, give it up for Silver!"

I gave the audience one last wink and strutted off the stage and back to my seat. Wade was up next, he was playing the weak, innocent and sweet card. Of course he was he couldn't do anything else with that pathetic score of 3. He ran to his room after that, most probably crying.

"At the reaping, when your name was called out your Granddad fell to his knees, are you and your Grandad close?" Alva asked him. I saw Wade's face, he wasn't expecting that question. He held his breath and looked down at his hands, 'don't cry' I thought.

"Yeah…I'm all he has left, my parents died when I was young and my Gran's dead as well. If I die, he's got no one."

I can see some of the crowd crying with pity and I see some of the other tributes looking sorry for him too. I must admit, I didn't know about this.

Leonis played the funny guy really well by winking and smiling at the audience and making jokes in just the right places. When I said he was my main threat, I wasn't lying, he and Sean are both really strong and they know what they are doing. Tansy, the girl from 10, has become a threat too since her score of 11; I would really like to know how she managed to get that.

Next was the girl from Leonis' district. Straight away I decided that I didn't like her, she was beautiful. Call me jealous, if you will, but I doubted she would win. She managed a score of 6 and, with the average score of non- careers being 5, she hadn't done too badly. However I would hardly call her a threat.

It was my new ally Jet Charge's interview that surprised me. I had taken my mentors advice and joined an alliance with the district 3 tributes. Not just because of their intelligence, no, these tributes were strong.

"So do you think you can win?" Alva asked him, Jet smirked.

"Probably, but I'm not going to." This confused Alva, so Jet added on to the end, "If I can help it, I want Yvette to win."

"And why's that?"

"I love her."

I could feel the emotions in the room change; everyone suddenly felt pity for this boy, as did I. I could tell that this year might just be an emotional one, with Wade and Jet.

I watched as Jet made his way back to his seat, when he arrived Yvette gave him a kiss. I couldn't help but finding this cute. No matter, both of them would be dead in a couple of weeks, maybe even less.

* * *

**Dirk River (District 5) **

My mum had told me stories of the second rebellion many times over the years; my grandma had kept a notebook full of them. I remember one story; she told me when I was about seven years old. It was a story of true love and how in the end it was that love which had truly begun the rebellion.

The boy had declared his love at the interviews, saying that the girl he had a crush on had come to the arena with him. I bet that President Daiute is holding his breath after the district 3 boy's announcement of love.

The district 4 tributes were quite the opposite; Finley was playing the quiet and unimportant role, whereas Sean was being funny and very likeable.

Trinnith was being shy but very smart, something that really suited her. Alva went on about how great she did in training, getting a 9. Trinnith seamed shocked about her score.

Before I knew it, my name was called. I walked up to the stage knowing that this was make or break, Wade and I both had a particularly hard job. We had both received a score below the average of 5 meaning that we would probably have no sponsors unless we grabbed the audience's attention here and now. Wade had been successful, now it was my turn.

"Hello Dirk," Alva smiled as I sat down in the seat.

"Hi," I whispered.

"So Dirk, why don't we start with your family, would you like to tell us about them?"

"Well…I'm the middle child. I have two brothers; one is ten and the other twenty one. We are all very close, and that's it really, my mum and dad are amazing and I just want to see them again," I didn't want to go into too much detail; if I did I might be in danger of crying on stage.

The rest of the questions led on from there. Many times I had to collect myself, being one of the younger tributes, I felt like they understood my emotions more than the older tributes.

When my time was up I headed back to my seat.

"Next up, Floss Stone." The crowd went wild for her, of course they did; she was one of them. She looked like one too. Her stylist had dressed her in a very sticky out pink dress with rather odd pink high heels which wrapped around her legs and went up to her knees. She had massive fake eyelashes and blue make up. I hated the capitol, even her! I didn't care that she was a good person and sacrificed herself for a little girl. She had done what any normal person would have done; she did exactly what hundreds of others had done before her. I didn't understand why she was getting more noticed than the rest of us. Was it just because she was the first capitol tribute since the 76th hunger games?

By the end of her interview she had the whole audience in tears. She got a minute longer than the rest of us because they showed her a clip that was sent in by the little girl she saved.

She thanked her over and over again; she wished her luck and told her that she'd never forget her. It was really sweet, she was one lucky girl.

Floss had tears in her eyes when she made her way back to her seat.

* * *

**Nat Damian (District 9) **

Terra, the girl from district 7, seemed like a very mysterious girl. She had a great score of 8 and, there was just something about her long black hair and slanted green eyes that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I've been hearing people refer to me as 'the Cat.' I guess I am kind of like one."

The Cat, I defiantly saw the resemblance.

Octa from district 8 was very interesting too. She spoke of how she had been lucky her entire life. How the only thing that had ever been unlucky in her life was being reaped. She received many cheers from the audience.

Soon it was Laurel's turn, she was extremely nervous. I don't know why, she did great in training, as did I. We both received a 6 which is nowhere near the highest but for our ages it was seen as impressive.

Alva picked up on this as soon as Laurel sat down. Laurel looked lovely in a little light blue dress.

By the end of Laurels interview, she was much more relaxed and was even joining in with some of Alva's Jokes.

I was next.

I made my way on to the stage,

"Hello Nat, well, what can I say other than you and Laurel are so alike! Same age, same training score, what are the odds hey?"

I laughed, "Yeah, that's district 9 for you," the crowd roared with laughter.

"Tell us about your friends, I bet you have many!"

"Yeah, I have quite a few, mainly girls actually. Oh and can I just say hi to Florence, she's my best friend. Hi Florence," I waved in the general direction of the cameras.

This made Alva chuckle to himself.

For the rest of the interview I just tried to keep it real, make jokes when necessary and simply have a laugh.

Before I knew it, my time was up and I headed back to my seat.

* * *

**Tansy Hepperly (District 10)**

I took my seat next to Alva. All of the interviews had gone well and now it was my turn to make an impression.

"Tansy, now where do I begin other than 11! Congratulations on that!"

"Thank you." I answered. In all honesty I had no idea how I managed that 11, I didn't even think the game makers where paying attention so I just ran around a few times and threw some knives at the dummies.

"Tell me, you must be confident about the games now."

"I am, I've always been kind of confident; I have to be, don't I?"

Alva nodded in agreement, "I guess so."

I was doing fine, until he brought up my family.

"Erm, I have a little sister, she's 10 and my mum, she's 8 months pregnant." That's all I managed to say, I didn't like talking about my family.

I was saved by the bell! My time was up. I shook Alva's hand and made my way back to my seat. I missed Twig's interview. I was distracted by thoughts of my sister Marny. I had to go home, for my sister and my unborn brother's sake.

I watched Maxi's interview, the twelve year old from district 11 and realised, I'm not the only one who has to return home. She was too young to be here. Who in their right mind would have a twelve year old and an eighteen year old fighting against each other?

Before long the final tribute, the boy from 12 had made his way back to his seat.

That was it, tomorrow we would be dropped into the arena and only one would make it out alive. Everyone deserved it, no matter whether it was me with the highest training score or Wade with the lowest.

* * *

**Ok, I'm confirming alliances now …**

– **Silver (District 1), Leonis (District 2), Sean and Finely (District 4), Yvette and Jet (District 3) **

**-Tansy and Twig (District 10), Gideon (District 7) **

**-Wade (District 1), Saffra (District 2) Floss and Griffin (District 6) **

**- Laurel and Nat (District 9) **

**-Adena and Jai (District 12) **

**Dirk, Trinnith, Terra, Octa, Cynara, Jace and Maxi are so far going alone, they might make alliances during the games but for now, nope. **

**And yeah I decided Saffra would go well with Griffin, Wade and Floss :') **

* * *

**Anyway Review! Please :') I hope I got the interviews right, :S And the characters, let me know what you think anyways please? Thank you, the next chapter is just the final night before the games, I thought it'd be nice to have one last chapter before the games begin :') Thanks again, review! x**


	11. The Night Before

**Heyy, here it is, the night before the games, this you can see the weeknesses in some of the characters and it's in**

**chronological order, so the first pov is after the interviews, 2nd is as they go to sleep, 3rd is during the night and 4th is in the morning :') I have actually wrote quite abit of the next chapter already, :( It's sad, I don't know when it will be up though? Anyway here it is...**

* * *

**C****ynara Thistle (District 8) **

I collapsed onto the sofa, they loved me, I'm pretty sure of it. Octa came in and gave me a dirty look before kicking her shoes off.

"Hey, what have I done now?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes at me and sat on a chair far away from me.

"You looked really nice today," I told her. She didn't acknowledge my compliment. Now I know that I've been a jerk in the past but seeing as we aren't likely to speak again after tonight we may as well try to get along.

"Get changed you two; we need to get some food down you before tomorrow!" Angus, our escort, told us. I looked back at Octa but she was already on her way to her room.

"Still no chance of an alliance?" My mentor asked me, I shook my head in reply.

When I was in my room, the butterflies in my stomach became even more obvious, they were more like bats trying to eat me. I fell to my knees and let out cry, my hands were shaking more than ever.

There are twenty four of us; only one of us can come out. I have to stay optimistic; the ones who doubt themselves never win. I collected myself together before pulling off my shirt and changing it for a simple black top. I couldn't be bothered changing my pants.

I made my way to the dining room head high, I couldn't let them see that I had a weak moment.

* * *

**Maxi Jacklebee (District 11) **

Jace lead me to my room, I was so nervous for tomorrow, would I make it out alive? Would tonight be the last time I slept?

"Thanks," I whispered and he reached down and hugged me, Jace was so kind and caring.

"Hey, if we see each other during the games, we can make an alliance if you want," he said.

I nod, we hadn't spoken alliances, our mentor had told us that alliances weren't worth it but if I didn't win, I wanted Jace to win. Isn't that the same for all district partners though? It means more food for their families that year.

"Don't wait around for me though; just get out of there got it?" I nod showing that I understand. "Good luck Maxi," he smiled before walking to his room.

"You too," Ok, we are in an alliance but only if we run into each other? That's ok with me I guess.

I got changed into my pyjamas and slid under my duvet. I thought that I would struggle to sleep but I fell asleep without trying.

I dreamt, but this was a dream that made you want to stay awake.

I was sprinting through the forest, branches hit me in the face but I didn't care. I was far too concerned about what was chasing me.

I turned around to see them, skin as black as ink, eight enormous legs and an unthinkable amount off eyes looking at me. They had razor sharp teeth which would definitely kill anyone in seconds.

I heard a scream, it wasn't my own. Another tribute was close by. Then I saw her, the girl from district 1, she was running away from another spider mutt. Then, the mutt sank its teeth into the girl; her cannon went off just before I felt teeth sinking into my back.

I jolt up, I'm shaking. I've never liked spiders.

* * *

**Griffin Ivory (District 6) **

"Hi, Can't sleep?" I heard someone say from behind. I turned to see Floss approaching me; I was sat on the windowsill looking out at the capitol. I shake my head.

Floss grabbed a wooden chair which was against the wall and pulled it over.

"You scared about tomorrow?" I nod.

"Do you think that there's a way out of the arena?" I asked her.

She thought about this for a moment, probably wondering whether I was being serious. She laughed "yeah, by winning or by dying." I raised my eyebrows at her, I was being serious.

"You don't seriously think you're going to find an escape, do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, there's always a way out of everything. If you find it then you're free. There has to be a way out, doesn't there?

Floss came and knelt beside me, her hands hold onto my arm. "Griffin, there isn't a way out of the arena. The capitol ensures that, to escape you either have to die or win." I push her hands off my arm, I didn't care about what she was saying to me. I had to find a way home. I couldn't die and I knew that I couldn't win.

A tear ran down my face, I didn't want to die; I wanted to go home to my family.

Floss wrapped her arms around me and allowed me to cry. "Promise me that you'll stop thinking about it, ok?" I nod and pull myself together.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 3 am. I had better get some sleep before tomorrow; otherwise I wouldn't have a chance of surviving.

"I'm going to get some sleep now," I tell Floss, she nodded.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled.

"See you tomorrow,"

* * *

**Adena ****Heliconia (District 12) **

I'm woken up by a knock at the door; it was Lilith, our escort. It can't be time already, can it?

"Wake up! Get dressed, today's the day!" I rolled over and sighed, 'great'.

I get changed into the black pants and black strappy top which had been left at the end of my bed. Hopefully I will be given a coat underneath the arena, otherwise I'll surely freeze.

I made my way to where the helicopter would take us to the arena alongside my mentor Mortiz. Seeing the helicopter made this all seem too real, I took a step back.

"Are you ok Adena?" Mortiz asked me, I shook my head. Mortiz gives me a pat on the back. The ladder falls and I'm forced to climb it.

The helicopter ride was long; I made sure I ate as much as I could. I had to build up my strength for today.

When we land, Loritia and I walk to our area under the arena. I can't help but spend most of my time looking at the ceiling. Just the thought that above me was the arena, the place where twenty three tributes would die, the thought was chilling.

"Here's your fleece" Loritia handed it to me; It was a dark brown colour and had a large collar that reached up my neck. I put the fleece on, it was extremely comfy. "Ok, you're pants have buttons where you can unclip them to make shorts if it gets hot."

Loritia pulled me into a hug. My thoughts were all over the place, would I see the sun set tonight? Would I be dead in the next hour?

I was told to get ready; I took one last drink of some water and took my place in the chute to the arena. The door closed on me and I could feel my heart pumping faster. Before I knew it I was being lifted into the arena.

* * *

**Ok, so the alliances are pretty much the same, Maxi's and Jace's is just an 'if' alliance. Not really one. Anyway, next chapter the games, begin! Woop woop! **

**Anddd, next chapter its the games :D ooohh, who will not see another day? Who will survive? oohhh xD Anyway Please review! xxx**


	12. The Bloodbath

**Heyyy, well it's here, the blood bath xD I have no idea what to call chapters after this...hmmm...I'll think of something anyway, this chapter I've tried to do all the Pov's from tributes I haven't used yet, except from Saffra, if I was usong all tributes I hadn't used I would be having two Povs from the career alliance and I think it's best to say about other people :) Anyway in this chapter I haven't named any tributes who have died, I have just said (for some) what district they're in, you'll find out in the next chapter when the tributes find out :') Anyway...I hope it's ok :)**

**Leonis ****Ballantynn (District 2) **

I was pushed up into the arena and was suddenly hit by darkness. I couldn't see any of my surroundings, not even the tributes. I swallowed down hard. I waited for light to appear but it remained dark. How was I supposed to find my way in the dark?

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1."

Then, all of a sudden the lights flickered on, but I wasn't facing the Cornucopia, I was facing a wall. I whipped around to see that I was surrounded by walls. I stood off my plate and began feeling at the walls, only then did I find a door knob. I grabbed hold of it, twisted it and pushed. I came out into what seemed to be a corridor. I began walking down; I didn't really know where I was going.

I stopped and looked around and that's when I noticed, it was a maze. The arena was a maze! I turned left and began to pick up speed; the cornucopia should be in the middle of the maze. I just had to get there. I saw some other tributes in passing but I didn't have a weapon, I just let them run, I'd get them later.

I finally reached the centre of the maze and without a doubt there was the cornucopia, stacked with weapons, Silver and Sean where already there, searching the cornucopia for weapons.

"Leonis," Silver yelled and she threw a sword over to me. "Have you seen any of the others?" I shook my head in reply.

"I'll go hunt for some tributes," I told them and I ran out of the cornucopia, I heard footsteps coming from my right and I held up my sword ready to kill. I was about to bring it down when I noticed it was Yvette. Her eyes were wide with shock, I quickly apologised and asked whether she'd seen Finley, she hadn't.

"Look out!" she screamed I turned around quickly to see the boy from district 7 hurtling towards me, axe held above his head. I pushed Yvette away and sent my sword through his chest. He dropped his axe to the ground; I had to jump back before it cut my feet in two.

He pulled the knife out of his chest; his eyes were full of hate as he dropped to the floor. My first kill, ever, and he wasn't even a weak tribute, he received a 9 in training, just one less than I. I stood staring at him for a moment before I realised there were twenty two tributes left to kill. I turned to Yvette and quickly thanked her before running away.

I ran until I caught sight of another tribute. I didn't even remember which district this girl was from. I grabbed hold of her fleece and pulled her back.

"Cynara!" she cried, I looked up to see another tribute, a boy, standing at the foot of a ladder about a hundred metres ahead. He looked at us in horror before deciding to climb, a good idea really, otherwise I would have surely killed him too.

I turned back to the girl and sliced her neck without even thinking.

I decided to go and see where the ladder the boy climbed up led to. Obviously both tributes were heading that way.

I ran over to the ladder. At first glance it seemed to be made out of wood but as I began climbing, it became obvious that the ladder was made of something much stronger, metal maybe.

When I reached the top I found myself standing in mud. The arena looked very strange, there was a smaller land in the centre, presumably above the cornucopia, and then water surrounded that. I was stood on the other side of the water. On my other side, the arena carried on but all I could see was some trees and some mountains in the distance.

I noticed that there were backpacks lying around but only a few, I guessed other tributes had already taken them.

I saw a small girl; I think she was from district 11, running towards the trees not far from where I was stood. She was carrying two backpacks. I began running for her, sword held at the ready. When I reached her, she let out a scream. Tears began running down her face as she begged me to spare her life. I shook my head and plunged my sword into her stomach.

* * *

**Trinnith Justice (District 5) **

My back was pushed up against the wall; I had to find a way out of here, after about a minute of contemplating on what I should do, stay here or run. I stood up, ran into the door and sprinted down to my left. I saw a knife out of the corner of my eye and scooped it up. I soon found myself facing another wall. I could either go left or right. I chose right, and began running. There were many twists and turns in this maze and at one time I found myself running in what seemed to be a complete circle only to come to a dead end.

Then I heard it, a cry which could only mean one thing, the blood bath had begun. The blood bath had begun and I was still here. I was hoping that the careers were stupid and they wouldn't get to the cornucopia for a long time. I guess that I was wrong.

I had to be extra careful now; I could not run into any tributes. I finally found a ladder and climbed it. I looked around to see many tributes running for their lives. How many of them would survive?

I decided to run. I ran as fast as I could for the nearest set of trees.

That's when I heard it, it was as if something was cutting the air and hurtling towards me. I dived to the side and the knife just sliced the top of my arm. It stung like mad. I stood up quickly, grabbed the knife which was lying just ahead of me, slid it into my belt and carried on running for the trees. Whoever threw that knife decided not to come after me.

When I reached the trees, I was out of breath, my mouth already felt as dry as the desert. I needed water. I passed through the trees and to my surprise; I came to a path, an actual path which was made of stone. My first instinct was to follow it but then I realised that this was just a trick which was made to make tributes walk into each other, to maximise the deaths. It wouldn't fool me; I decided to carry on walking through the trees.

* * *

**Saffra Rankine (District 2) **

I ran as fast as I could, carrying the one backpack I had managed to pick up. I didn't know where any members of my alliance were.

When I reached the trees, I stopped to catch my breath. My main priority right now was to find somewhere safe to hide. For all I knew; everyone in my alliance was already dead. I barely made it out in time. I was sure that the district 4 girl was going to kill me, but she wasn't armed, she simply knocked me against the wall. It wasn't hard enough to knock me out though, but I did have a massive bump on the top of my head.

"Saffra," I heard someone whisper. I looked around quickly, who was it? I couldn't see anyone.

"Saffra, up here," I looked up to find Griffin hiding in one of the trees. That was easier than I thought.

I smiled and began climbing the tree to join him.

"Have you seen any of the others?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice down as much as possible. He shook his head. "How long have you been up here?"

"Quite a while, I was one of the first to get out of the maze."

I began to think that making an alliance with Griffin was a good idea, if he could find his way around a maze that quickly, he must be smart as well as fast.

We keep a look out for Floss and Wade for what seems like hours, I begin to have less hope of us finding them. Maybe they are dead. But then we see her, Floss, Climbing up out of the ground and running towards the tree's on the other side. She seems to be struggling on her leg, is she hurt?

"We need to go find her," I say. There wasn't any point in keeping an eye out for Wade; we had been here long enough. It was time to move on.

We decided to walk further into the arena, before going around to meet her. That way it would be much safer for us. It would be about half a day's walk, maybe longer without water, but we had to find her.

* * *

**Terra Lockhearst (District 7) **

My hair lay on the floor in front of me. I gathered it up and placed it in the water and let the current take it. I didn't want anyone knowing I was hiding around here.

I saw my reflection in the water. My long hair was gone and now all that was left was a short bob. The games had already changed me, now I realised that I was fighting for my life. Now I understood that people would have to die at my hands in order for me to survive. That's why I cut my hair, I felt like, I would forgive Terra Lockhearst; the girl from district 7, if I didn't look like her when I killed someone.

I could have killed someone today. Luckily for her she moved out of the way, my knife just cut her upper arm. I let her get away; I wasn't ready to kill, not yet anyway.

BOOM! The first cannon took me by surprise. I counted eight in total. That was less than most years, but because of the maze, it gave time for tributes to escape.

I looked down at my mother's ring; it looked like a circular tree branch. The thought of my family, my parents and my brother Ray, brought a smile to my face, they would know that I escaped the bloodbath unharmed. I wondered if they were more optimistic now. They knew that I had good survival skills.

I heard a snap of a branch which forced me to jump into the underground cave that I had found. I peeped above it and saw the boy from district 8, Cynara, walking amongst the trees. I could kill him but he looked too vulnerable at the moment, his hands were shaking and he was weapon-less. I decided to let him pass; he would be the last one I allowed to get away.

I waited for a few minutes and then jumped out of the cave.

I could see the sun beginning to set over the mountains. The anthem would play in a couple of hours, until then I would hunt for some food.

* * *

**What did you think? I talked about 3 deaths there, so who are the other 5?hmmm, and I didn't exactly name those 3 but can you guess who the are? Sorry if I killed your tribute :{ The district 7 boy - he was really strong but Leonis was just stronger then him:( And district 11 girl :'(( and who would call for Cynara? hehe. Anyway it's my birthday today, so as a birthday present do you mind getting me to 35 reviews? or more... xD Please? Review Review, Review! Thanks xxx**


	13. Safe and Sound

**Hey, sorry for the wait...I could never get this right :/ but I think I'm happy with it now, not much happens in this chapter...well I say not much but there is a bit ... I didn't have a clue about what to call this chapter so I ended up thinking that this chapter is about being safe, finding places that are safe and so I called it Safe and then I thought of the song safe and sound anw whola xD haha...anyway, review and everything also, I don't know how great the grammer and stuff is in places. It shouldn't be too bad but if you spot something please let me know so I can change it...thanks :) **

* * *

**Sean Odair (District 4, Career Alliance) **

It wasn't good, on one side of me I had Silver crying in pain and on the other side Leonis complaining that we only killed eight tributes, he had wanted us to kill at least half of the tributes. I shook my head at Leonis, it wasn't exactly our fault. We didn't think that we would start off in a maze.

"Take your fleece off," I turned around and told Silver. She did as I said and carefully pulled the fleece over her head. I knew that it would be bad, but not like this. The last tribute that we killed put up a fight, because of him I let Floss get away. It took Silver, Jet and I to take him down. I was the one who finally killed him.

He could have killed Silver, and he still could. He had stabbed her shoulder and it looked deep. I hope she had some sponsors.

"Someone pass me the water and the backpack," I shouted. We had found a backpack filled entirely with medicine. That was how the backpacks worked this year; some backpacks were filled with food, some with medicine and others with survival equipment.

Finley threw me the backpack and then a bottle of water. I poured the water over Silver's shoulder, to wash away the blood which surrounded the wound. I wasn't a master at this sort of thing. I found a tube which appeared to be for wounds to help stop infection, I applied it and then wrapped her shoulder in a bandage.

"Thanks," she whispered. I could tell that she was still in a lot of pain and I didn't know whether this would help at all but at least I tried, that's all that I could do.

"We can't stay down here," Finley said. She had a point, it wasn't safe down here, if the exits closed for whatever reason; we would be trapped.

We all agreed to move, we picked up as many of the supplies as we could and began walking to find somewhere safer, somewhere near water, where we could still keep a look out for the other tributes.

* * *

**Laurel Keene (District 9) **

I wondered where Nat was; I had been walking all day and could not find him, was he dead? He had best not be dead. A pain in my stomach forced me to stop walking, I needed to eat. I opened the backpack that I picked up; it was a food backpack so it was full with fruit, bread and other kinds of food. I picked out an apple and began to eat it. I would be so cold tonight; hopefully the game makers wouldn't change the temperature drastically.

The anthem played and the sky lit up. Now I would finally find out who had died today. The first face in the sky was the boy from district 1; I think his name was Wade. He seemed like a nice boy but I never actually spoke to him, he did just get a 3 in training so I wasn't that surprised. The next face was Dirk, the twelve year old from district 5, again no surprises there. Then it was the boy from district 7, I couldn't remember much about him but I did remember that he was quite a strong tribute. Next was the girl from district 8. Then, to my horror, there was Nat, his face smiling down at me, he always smiled. A tear slowly ran down my face. That was it then, I was in these games alone. The next to appear was the boy from district 10. The next to appear in the sky was Maxi, the little girl from district 11 and finally the boy from the same district. He too was a strong tribute; I bet he went down with a fight.

I hugged my knees tightly together. Who had killed Nat? Did he die painfully? I wasn't a killer but I wouldn't let Nat's killer win, whoever it was.

I heard something land beside me; I looked over to see a small parachute. I had sponsors already? I didn't think I had any sponsors at all, especially after all of the crying I had been doing. I opened it and inside was a small bar of, wait, was that chocolate? I smiled slightly; I hadn't had chocolate in years. It's a luxury in district 9. I guess my mentor wanted me to cheer up for the cameras.

I heard a roar of laughter come from behind me and I knew that it could only be the careers. I stood up and grabbed my belongings before running up the hill as fast as I could. The laughter stopped, I hopped that they hadn't seen me. Then an arrow landed next to me, this was followed by a cry of pain, maybe the person who shot it was injured.

I heard footsteps running after me, up the hill, so I tried to climb a nearby tree. I can climb trees but I've never been the best at it. Clearly I wasn't fast enough as I could hear the careers at the bottom of the tree before I was even half way up. I let out a cry and before I knew it, something sharp pierced the skin on my back. 'No,' I thought. I fell from the tree and landed heavy on the floor. The fall had forced the arrow to go through my body and I could now see the arrow head underneath my ribcage, clearly the arrows were strong and wouldn't snap. My tears were uncontrollable now; I was in so much pain. I tried to stand but was forced down by the boot of one of the careers.

A tribute stood above me; it was the girl from district 4. Her eyes were full of hate.

"Please don't," I managed to say, but, I realised, if she did kill me, she would be doing me a favour. If they left me I would die slowly. The girl bent down, I could see a knife in her hand. She placed it on my heart, a small cut opened as she kept it there. 'This is it' I thought, I closed my eyes, bit my lip and felt her dig the knife into my heart.

* * *

**Floss (District 6/Capitol Volunteer) **

He's dead, Wade is dead. I never thought that I'd be so affected by the death of another tribute but, there was something about Wade. He was different, he was kind, and he was-. A tear trickled down my face. I should have never volunteered. This place is no place for a girl from the Capitol. No, I did the right thing; Dolly is alive because of me. She even thanked me. Yes, I definitely did the right thing. My hand touched the cut at the top of my leg; I hadn't felt pain like this before.

A cannon had sounded not too long ago, another tribute had died. I hoped that it wasn't Griffin or Saffra.

"Floss?" I heard someone call my name. I scurried back and hid behind a bush. I hadn't travelled far; I couldn't bring myself to walk.

"Floss?" I heard it again, it was coming closer. Then I saw them, Griffin and Saffra walking towards me, they had found me. I didn't think that they would bother coming to find me.

"Here," I called. They came running over and crouched beside me. Saffra wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're so near the maze! This is dangerous, we should go," Griffin panted, I shook my head. I had seen the careers moving camp a few hours ago, plus, I couldn't move.

"They're not in the maze." Griffin gave me a confused look before beginning to climb a tree. Once up there he looked all around the arena, for any sign of the careers.

"They're over near the lake, it's quite far away." He must have had good eye sight if he could see spot them. He jumped down and smiled.

I thought about suggesting going to the maze but there must have been a reason why the careers left the maze, most years the career pack stayed at the cornucopia.

"We should go in the maze. Maybe they left some supplies. Plus we can hide; the other tributes probably think that the careers are in there." At first I'm scared that I said this, but it wasn't me who had Griffins eyes on them, it was Saffra.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Griffin asked. He must have had the same idea as me. They left for a reason and whatever that reason might be we should trust their instincts.

"Have any better ideas?" She said; motioning towards my leg. Without saying a word, Griffin shrugged and began helping me up. My leg hurt even more when I put pressure on it, so much so that I let out a scream. Griffin looked around worried that someone had heard me. With their arms wrapped around me, they helped me walk to the maze.

Griffin climbed down the ladder first and then they began to help me down. Nothing had changed down here. The bodies had been moved, but there was still that artificial light shining in.

* * *

**Jai Cobat (District 12) **

Both District 12 tributes were alive, that's one thing to be happy about. I walked behind Adena shining the torch in all directions ready for any form of mutt or tribute to jump out at us, but this cave was empty. It was also never ending; we must have walked for at least thirty minutes and were yet to find the back of the cave.

"Maybe we should go back," I suggested. I began to turn around but Adena grabbed hold of me.

"No, this is probably the safest place we could be." I decided to stick with her, trust her instincts, I mean, we hadn't walked into any tributes so far, so she must been doing something right. I dropped down the single backpack that we had between us. It was filled with survival stuff, torches, a box of matches, a blanket, that sort of things. I was getting extremely tiered. It must have been past midnight and we had been walking all day. She sat down, her back against the wall.

"Tomorrow, we carry on walking through this cave. Maybe there is something useful back there." I nodded and sat down opposite her. The cave was definitely interesting; carvings decorated the walls around us. Across from where I sat was one of a bat. Next to that was a dolphin. They were beautiful, but I couldn't understand why the game makers had put them there. They were just drawings.  
Adena began pulling the blanket out of the backpack and she placed it over her. I couldn't believe that I survived the bloodbath, so many strong tributes had died, many stronger than I. I moved over to sit next to Adena and she placed the blanket over the two of us.

"You go to sleep, I'll take the first watch," I told her. She nodded and began to close her eyes; I would wake her in a few hours. Until then, I could spend my time admiring the beautiful drawings. It was peaceful in cave. At least that's what I thought.

* * *

**Ok, First of all, I apologise for the deaths in the bloodbath... Twig- loved him so, so much! Nat! Omg xD loved him too! and Jace! he was really strong but hey went out with a fight! Also I apologise for Laurel! I really really do! The thing is... I didn't plan on killing her yet, I got lost in imagination Dx Awwww! But hey, tributes die; it is the hunger games. **

**Ok, a few people suggested confirming the deaths, in the blood bath, I took it one step further and explained very briefly, how, when and who by...**

**Deaths in bloodbath (In order) - **

**Wade (District 1) was killed by Gideon (District 7) literally a few minutes before his own death after Gideon had grabbed an axe, he ran into Wade pretty much straight away and then killed him. **

**Gideon (District 7) after killing Wade, he ran back around, before seeing Leonis (District 2), he didn't know Yvette was there, he decided to go for him whilst he wasn't looking but Yvette was there and saw him coming, she warned Leonis. He turned around and killed him. **

**Twig (District 10) was shot in the head with Silver's (District 1) arrow, when trying to escape the maze.**

**Octa (District 8) was killed by Leonis (District 2) when she was running for the way out of the maze, Leonis caught up with her, pulled her back and cut her throat. **

**Dirk (District 5) was killed by Sean (District 4) Dirk was hid in his little room still, he thought that he could hide there and not be found. But Sean went around the maze opening all of the rooms and found Dirk hiding in there. He killed him with his knife. **

**Maxi (District 11) was killed by Leonis (District 2) when he climbed out of the maze and saw her running away. **

**Nat (District 9) was killed by Jet (District 3) Jet was out above the maze and he had to kill someone to show to the careers that they shouldn't just kill himself and Yvette. It was unlucky Nat who ran past him; Jet just grabbed hold of him and killed him with a sword. **

**Jace (District 11) He was one of the final ones to make it out of the Maze, the careers had discovered how the maze worked and guarded the exits. He went to the one Silver was guarding, Silver tried to kill him but they fought for a long time, Jace wouldn't go down without a fight. Silver called for help, Jet and Finley both came and began dragging him off her, Jace tried to kill Silver but Jet forced his aim away and instead of stabbing her in her heart, he stabbed her shoulder. After that Sean (District 4) managed to pull him away and kill him.**

* * *

**Also update on the alliances…**

**Silver (District 1), Leonis (District 2), Jet and Yvette (District 3), Finley and Sean (District 4)**

**Floss and Griffin (District 6) and Saffra (District 2)**

**Adena and Jai (District 12) **

**People on their own:**

**Tansy (District 10), Trinnith (District 5), and Cynara (District 8), Terra (District 7) **

**Wow that list has decreased :( **

**Finally suggestions, for twists review/pm me, and yes this chapter is supposed to be a kind of cliff hanger, it's not a very good one :/ but hey...**


	14. Pictures

**Hi! I don't have much to say, I'll say it all later :) Remember to review! 45 reviews overall would be nice xD thanks xx**

* * *

**Adena ****Heliconia (District 12)**

I heard something; I wasn't quite sure what it was until it appeared, a black object flying towards me. I let out a scream but it turned to laughter when a bat flew past me. Just a bat, I told myself, just a bat.

I heard it again. The squeaking of a bat, but it was much louder as if there were more than one bat. Then they came, only they weren't like the first bat, these had bright red eyes and large razor sharp teeth. I was only able to stand up and run when the teeth of one of the bats bit into my leg. I cried in pain and was about to fall over when Jai's arms pulled me back up. We continued to run away from the bats. They had razor sharp wings as well as teeth that broke the skin on our faces. We could see the exit when a wall of fire came out of nowhere in front of us. Some of the bats flew straight into it and I watched as they turned into dust.

"We have to go this way," Jai said, I nodded in agreement. We turned and ran back the way we came, more bats followed us. We reached the spot we were at earlier sooner than we expected. We carried on running further into the cave. My foot slipped on a rock and I ended up sliding down a hole into some water.

"Adena?" I heard Jai call as I pulled myself to the side.

"Down here." I called back.  
"Alright, I'm coming down."

Next thing I knew Jai splashed into the water behind me. He pulled himself to the side quickly and we both pushed ourselves out. Only now does the pain all around my body fully set in. I collapsed to the floor clutching my leg. They were mutts; there was no doubt about it.

Jai came and squatted next to me, "Are you alright?" he asked. I breathed tightly through my teeth; the pain was excruciating but I didn't want him to worry. He told me to put my leg out and I did, only then did I see his arms; they were a mess, covered with blood and numerous scratches. He unzipped my trousers around my left leg; where the bite was and pulled off the bottom of them; making them into shorts.

The bite was worse than I thought, it wasn't deep but I had dark purple lines around the bite. _Poison _I thought. Jai looked up into my eyes; his eyes were full of fear. We both knew it, without the words passing our lips, that I would be dead in a few days without treatment.

* * *

**Yvette Volt (District 3) **

"So, you killed Nat," Silver motioned towards Jet, "who did you kill?" She said as she turned to me. I looked over at Jet for help but he didn't say anything, I suppose he didn't really know what to say.

"No one," my voice was quiet and cautious. Silver half sniggered.

"So why is she still alive?" Her question was now directed to Leonis who earlier was complaining that we hadn't killed enough tributes today. Leonis smiled and walked over to me.

"She practically saved my life today," he patted me on the shoulder. I looked up at him and he mouthed the words, 'Thank you', down at me. I began to wonder if maybe saving his life was in fact a good idea. At first I regretted it but now, saving his life may have saved mine.

Silver is quick, and I see from the corner of my eye that she grabs for her bow and fits an arrow into it. Pausing for a moment when the pain in her shoulder returns, my eyes widen. Was she going to kill me? Perhaps I should have killed someone today.

Then out of nowhere a blade was pointing towards her neck. I looked up to see Leonis.

"Put that down," he said sternly. Silver did as he said and placed the bow on the ground. Another sword then appeared, Sean's. He knocked Leonis' sword out of the way and then pushed him up against the wall. I couldn't tell what he was saying to him; he was speaking too quietly. I secretly hoped that they would end up killing each other and that would mean two of the strongest tributes dead. But that wouldn't happen. Sean released Leonis and then walked over to sit next to Silver. Something told me that there was more than just an alliance between the two of them; otherwise would he really have fought Leonis?

I felt an arm come around me and I realised that it was Jet. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I hadn't yet worked out what would happen if we both came to the final two, I dreaded thinking about it.

Finley leant over and offered us both a cracker, we accepted and I began crunching on mine. I wondered how many tributes would go hungry tonight. Being in the careers meant food, and plenty of it.

* * *

**Cynara Thistle (District 8) **

My eyes flickered open as morning came. The pain in my stomach was even worse this morning. There had to be other sources of food around the arena, a berry bush or maybe an apple tree. I didn't get a backpack at the bloodbath. I simply ran not wishing to look anywhere but in front of me.

A new day, I thought, I had to forget what happened to Octa. Octa's luck ran out yesterday when she realised she had me as district partner. If she had any other district partner then maybe they would have tried to save her but not me, just showed what a true coward I was.

There was a cannon last night that meant I'm now in the final fifteen. Still bloodbath territory when it comes to some games. In previous games the bloodbath killed as many as sixteen meaning they were already in the final eight by the second day.

I wondered if I had any sponsors. I must have had at least one. Someone somewhere must have liked me or thought that I could win. I sighed and stood up. With nothing to carry I continued to walk down the path. There were a lot of paths around here; they were made out of some sort of yellow stone.

I decided that heading down the hill would be better, water runs down hill right? Food grows best with water so I decided that this was the best idea.

I kept checking the sky for any sign of sponsors. My mentor must have known that I needed food right now. Maybe this was revenge for not trying to help Octa. Let's face it; I couldn't have defeated Leonis even if I tried.

I approached a tree and found a strange on it. It looked like an arrow; I moved my thumb carefully around it. I found it interesting that this sort of thing was even in the hunger games. Then, the sound of something flying through the air came from behind me; I just had enough time, to dive away. I looked up to see an arrow stuck into the carving. I then looked in the direction the arrow came from. I could see no-one. I didn't risk it and ran away.

* * *

**Tansy Hepperly (District 10)**

I threw a knife and it hit the rabbit perfectly. I ran over and began skinning it. Memories of yesterday ran through my mind. Yesterday I had a reasonable sized alliance, now I was alone. Twig and Gideon both died in the blood bath leaving just me to fight till the end and fight I would do.

I'm going to win this thing, I said to myself. I knew I could win it. I had the highest training score, higher than Leonis. After everything I had been through in the past, I deserved to win. I had been beaten up by my father when I was young; I have the scars to prove it. And I had my family, the family I had to return to; Marny, my Mum and then Avon, my little unborn brother. I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist, Marny gave me this. A tear came to my eye and I quickly wiped it away not wanting to seem weak to the audience.

I started a fire and began cooking the rabbit; it was better cooking it during the day than at night. After it was cooked enough I stuffed it in my backpack the back pack was practically empty when I grabbed it, all that was in it were some matches, a piece of plastic which I wrapped the food in, and something to purify water. Non-the-less I have a backpack- somewhere to put stuff I find so I have my hands free. I was following the paths, which meant I was more than likely to bump into other tributes. There was no point in hiding; I would have to fight tributes in order to win.

I stood up and began walking down the path again. Something caught my eye at the side of the path. It was blue. I walked over to it and saw that someone had painted a wave at the side of the path.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking, then to my surprise a crack formed below my feet. I looked down at it, wanting to know what the game-makers were doing. Then the whole area below my feet collapsed and I found myself falling.

I landed in water; it brought a cool sensation to my body. I looked around; there was nothing to grab hold of. It was a good thing that I was a good swimmer. I began swimming and noticed that the ceiling was very low. Before me the water carried on, presumably to the way out. Then I heard something, I turned around to see a great wave forming. I swam even faster but it wasn't helping the wave crashed down on me and it became a fight between me and the water.

* * *

**What did you think? My mind got carried away again -_- but owell, no deaths this chapter! xD Next chapter though hmmm... Heres a picture of were they are, kind of...**

**Silver, Leonis, Jet, Yvette, Finley and Sean- Near lake, South East of Cornucopia**

**Trinnith- In Woods/tree, west of cornucopia**

**Tansy- Under arena in river thing south west of cornucopia**

**Terra North West of Cornucopia in trees /woods**

**Adena and Jai- North or Cornucopia under mountains in cave thing**

**Cynara- East of Cornucopia in woods/trees**

**Don't know whether that helped, but hopefully it did a bit :)**

**Finally, check out my latest story, it's going to be an Syot like this one. I put it up now because I need 60 tributes and I have 4 -_- Send me some if you will! For the victor tributes check my profile and for the normal tributes check my profile but follow the link to my forum - I don't want to break any rules :S Thanks xx**


	15. Maybe I can win

**Hii, sorry it took a while anyway here it is and I only got one review last time :'( so I need more! Please! Also fanfiction has started giving me info- I like it xD So far I have had 42 revies, 10 followers and 7 favourites and 1,450 views...viewers do me a favour and review k? ;D 3 3 thanks... Also just a warning...a few people die in this chapter D: Sorry...**

* * *

**Finley Crystal (District 4) **

"We should do something, sitting on our backsides all day won't bring victory any closer," Leonis blurted out. True, we had been sat here doing nothing all day, no one had died since last night and the quicker I was home, the better.

"I agree, we should split off and go on a tribute hunt, someone does need to stay here though," I said, we had to protect our supplies from any tributes who might want to steal it.

"I vote, Yvette stays," Silver said. Something told me that she didn't like Yvette at all. I glanced over at Jet and he was looking very unsure about all of this, however it would be safer than going to fight tributes.

"What about you, your arm?" Sean asked.

"I'll be fine; I took out that girl yesterday didn't I?"

Actually I did, but I just wanted to get going so I didn't say anything.  
"Ok then, Sean and Silver you two go together and Jet with Finley. I'll go on my own."

Jet, really? I rolled my eyes and grabbed my knife and a backpack.  
"By the anthem, I want three more tributes dead. Finley Jet, head towards the maze, I'll go north to the mountains and Sean and Silver, stay around the trees. Be back by nightfall." Why was it that the district two boys were more than often, automatically the leaders? I know Sean has tried to be leader, but it is definitely Leonis.

I stood and began walking to the maze as Leonis had said; Jet stayed a couple of feet behind me. We didn't talk. I should be happy that I was with him and not Leonis, I didn't like him at all, but he was strong and would kill most tributes for me and then, when it was just us two, he would be weak from all the fighting and I would kill him easily.

When we reached the maze it was clear that some tributes had indeed been here, there were footprints leading to the maze. How many pairs? Two I thought but there was also an odd pattern in between as if they had been helping someone who was injured.

I looked back at Jet and smiled, he wouldn't be as delighted as I, but I didn't care, there was no one else to share this happy moment with.

"We have two possibly three here." I almost laugh, they must have known that we would be back to check. "You go to the ladder over there, I will cross the water and enter through the middle they will probably be in the cornucopia anyway, so be quick to join me," I order. He nods, I'm not too sure whether or not he is happy but who cares, we could kill the three tributes that Leonis wants.

We both crossed the water, he went for the Ladder near the edge of the water and I went for one straight in the middle.

"Ready?" He nodded. We both began climbing down. As soon as I reached the bottom I heard the scream from one of the tributes. I smiled and turned to face them. It was Floss, Saffra and the boy from District 6; interesting. Saffra was from Leonis' district. I wondered what he would say if I killed her?

The District 6 boy held a sword out to me; you could tell he was useless at it. Saffra snatched it off him and began digging it at me. She was much better at it.

"Run!" She called back to them.

The boy began running, but just in time Jet blocked the exit he was aiming for, the boy changed course and ran for another exit. Let him go, he wouldn't last two minutes anyway.

I blocked Saffra's sword with my knife but it hardly worked. I ducked and dived next to Floss who was only just standing because of an injury to her leg. She widened her eyes on me and without thinking swung my sword and decapitated her.

"Floss," Saffra screamed, but it was too late, Floss's cannon went off. Pink, crazy capitol tribute is dead and I killed her!

I was so preoccupied with my happy thought of her death; I forgot that Saffra was behind me. I only remembered when I felt her sword entering my back. She ran turned and ran away, probably to get away from Jet.

I felt Jet pull the sword out of me and I fell into his lap. He knew that I was dying, the others probably wouldn't be too happy with him for this, but it wasn't his fault.

* * *

**Griffin Ivory (District 6) **

Two cannons, I hope they're not both dead. I couldn't believe I just ran and left them, but I had to for my own safety. I was hiding up a tree just as I did yesterday waiting to see if anyone came out.

Then I saw her just like I did yesterday, Saffra! I jumped down and ran for her. She was crying.

When I got to her she wrapped her arms around me, "Floss, she's dead and- I killed her," she stuttered. Wait, she killed Floss?

"You killed Floss?" I asked

"No, the other girl, the career," she said, her voice barely audible. She breaks away and we began walking back to the trees. Wow, Saffra killed a career? I didn't think she was that good.

That's one career dead, three more to go and then the two district 3 tributes but, I didn't want them to die, we came from the same district. Floss, she didn't deserve to die, yes she was from the capitol but she was a good person, she saved Dolly, she risked her life for a twelve year old stranger. Tears came to my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. Floss was one of the only ways we would attract sponsors and now she was gone. We had to be strong.

How many tributes does that make, thirteen? We were almost at the half way point. I smiled slightly, I had survived longer than I expected. Maybe I could win this. I'm useless with weapons but if I could just get my hands on some electrical equipment.

Suddenly Saffra took the necklace she was wearing from around her neck and threw it out into the trees; tears still running down her face. That was her token, why didn't she want it?

* * *

**Terra Lockhearst (District 7) **

Two cannons in the past hour and one last night, the tributes were dropping fast, just one more and we would be half way there. In many past games they reached half way point after the bloodbath so it wasn't going too bad. Things will slow down at the half way point. Fewer tributes meant you were less likely to walk into them. I just had to stay as far away as the tributes as I possibly could. I could win this!

There are stronger tributes but I'm used to surviving I could win this easily! I would have to fight off tributes such as Leonis, Sean and Tansy but I could do this!

BOOM! The cannon took me by surprise, I jumped slightly. That's it then, twelve tributes remain, half way there. I couldn't help but smile, soon I would be home with my family and I wouldn't have to hunt, I could live in victor village and be forever happy. I couldn't wait!

Of course I still had to win. I wondered who that last cannon was for and why three had gone off so close together. Had the game makers done something I wasn't a part of. Or had there been a massive fight somewhere else? I would see in the sky tonight who had died.

Gideon had already died but I didn't get to know him that well so it didn't have much effect on me, I had decided, as soon as I was reaped that making alliances or getting to know people would be a bad idea.

* * *

**Trinnith Justice (District 5)**

Three cannons today and one last night. Four faces should appear in the sky today. I wondered who they were. We're at the half way point now.

I was walking north towards the mountains. I wasn't sure if there would be any tributes up there but I knew there would be a lot of hiding.

I was almost there when I saw him; Leonis. I quickly hid behind a tree. Great, I could either fight who, in my opinion, is probably the strongest tribute or, wait until he was gone. I decided on the latter option. Then I saw it, a picture on the tree, a trackerjacker. Almost straight away I heard the buzz. Was the picture some kind of warning? I didn't think twice, I ran. The trackerjacker's were coming from all directions except the direction of Leonis. Thanks Game makers.

Leonis saw me coming and got his sword at the ready. I pulled my knife out and attempted to slice at him whilst dodging his sword.

"TrackerJacker's," I breathed. His eyes widened, he looked in the direction I had come from and saw the Tracker Jackers. He pursed his lips together and turned and sprinted away, was he afraid of them? Maybe I really should thank the game makers for that one. I ran in the opposite direction. I guessed Leonis would stay around the mountains and I doubted he would let me go again.

* * *

**Oohh. who was was that other cannon?** **I am not doing any updates down here because it will give it away...so review to find out earlier..xD Also check out In Memory of The Mockingjay:The 177th Hunger Games, there are many spaces still open xD Thanks REVIEW! I will update my info thingy on reviews faves and stuff next time xD hehe x**


	16. Death is a cruel thing

**Hey, it's here, Finally! And yes, you find out who died! xD hehe that is all... **

* * *

**Tansy Hepperly (District 10) **

I swam up to the surface gasping for air. The water must have kept me down for two minutes at least. I broke up through the water and took in a big breathe of air. The water was still unsteady and waves still managed to force me under. I had to find a way out, the cave was flooding and the area to breathe was perhaps only three inches or so. I swam to the top again, grabbed hold of a loose root from the ceiling and allowed myself to fill my lungs with air. I had to push my head back in an awkward position in order for my mouth to find the air. I didn't have long.

I held my breath and began swimming down under many things, blankets, backpacks and food swam around in the water also. Other tributes were down here. No time to worry. I swam in the direction of the current. Then I saw something that scared me to death. A body, a girl, she was a tribute, barely recognisable now, she was certainly dead. I let out a soundless scream and found myself swimming up once more for the air that had just been replaced by water. That confirmed it then; any tributes down here were already dead.

I held my breath and dived for the last time, I couldn't afford to lose my breath again; the cave was almost completely flooded.

I finally reached something which seemed like a door, I pushed on it as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge. The water the cave and it didn't seem like there was any way out beyond the door. I carry on pushing at the door when suddenly another tribute swam around the corner and told me with his hand to move out of the way. I did and he pushed with great force on the door and managed to open it. The water gushed out quickly and we were both forced along with it through the door.

We ended up at the foot of a ladder; I began climbing not even thinking of the other tribute. I just had to get away as fast as possible. I reached the top quickly and instead of running from the tribute behind me, I just lay on my back and breathed. I didn't know where we were in the arena, I didn't really care all that mattered was that I wasn't underground.

The tribute climbed up the ladder shortly afterwards and lay a few metres away from me. We didn't say anything to each other; we were too focused on getting our breath back.

He scurried up and looked down at me. I could see that it was the boy from District 12. I stood up myself even though my breathing wasn't yet right. I had lost my weapons in the water so I would be useless if he decided to attack me.

"How did you get down there?" he asked me.  
"I fell through the floor," I said. However crazy it sounded, it was true. I didn't know where we were. We were surrounded by rocks and mountains.

"Yeah, my district partner slipped down. She died about an hour ago; Poisonous bats. The cave began flooding not long ago."

I guessed that the dead girl I saw was his district partner, poor girl.

"We should find a way out of here," I said. He nodded; I took this as an agreement not to kill each other. We couldn't stay here, where ever 'here' was.

* * *

**Silver Fairbain (District 1) **

I moved some branches out of the way, it must almost be nightfall. We had been walking for hours in circles, searching for tributes that were clearly not here, and even if they were, they were very good at hiding.

There had already been three cannons so Leonis had his dead tributes, we should really head back but, if I'm completely honest, I like Sean's company.

"So, your Grandad was Finnick?" I said, just wanting to make conversation.

"Great-Grandad," he corrected with a smile.

My hand moved towards some berries and I picked a bunch off. I wouldn't eat any berries in the arena- in case they were poisonous; I just wanted to have a look at them. They were very red – too red really, but beautiful. They were the kind you would draw as a child with the brightest crayon.

"We should go back," Sean said. I nodded and dropped the berries down by my side. He was very handsome and you could tell he was a relative of Finnick. He had spiky bronze hair and sea green eyes.

"You done staring?" he said with a wink. I didn't realise I was staring into his eyes. I nodded quickly and smiled.

"How's your arm doing?" he asked me as we walked back to the camp. I had tried to forget about my shoulder, it was painful but nothing too serious. Whatever Sean did to it truly helped.

"It's fine." He showed his pearly white teeth and then scratched the back of his neck. Why weren't there boys like him in District 1? He was so gorgeous and funny and-... I must stop thinking about him like this. I have to be the victor of the 125th Hunger Games. He was going to die, even if I had to kill him. I wish he didn't have to die though. I wished they would allow two victors, but that would never happen, again.

When we reached the camp, Leonis was already there. He told us that he had been chased by trackerjackers and he decided to return.

Jet and Finley still hadn't returned when the anthem played. Then we realised why. When the anthem played Finley's face appeared in the sky. Sean was the first to get angry, being from her district, followed by Leonis. No matter how much they wanted to win and would want her to die anyway. The career alliance wasn't all that we hoped for, we had the right number but many of us may not have volunteered. We had the district 3 tributes to 'make up for' the two who weren't careers but the District 3 tributes were hardly up to career standards.

"I told you we should kill her!" I blurted out. Although Yvette had nothing to do with this, Leonis picked that up.  
"She didn't do anything! It was him."

"I'm sure Jet didn't kill Finley," Yvette said to him quietly. She sounded worried about Jet, I didn't know why, he wasn't dead. I realised we were missing the other deaths so quickly looked up in time to see the girl from District 12 vanish, who was the other?

"He was with her though and hasn't returned," Leonis said.

"He might have killed the other tributes. Have you killed anyone? He may have gotten into trouble." This was the most I'd heard Yvette say. She was standing up for her little boyfriend, well big boyfriend, he was the oldest tribute.

"She's right," he finally said. Of course he would say that after the District 7 incident in the bloodbath. I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

**Cynara Thistle (District 8) **

The incident with the arrow this morning had gotten me shaking. Was it just a coincidence that it hit right there? I still hadn't found any food or water and with all the walking my mouth was a desert. I fell to my knees; I couldn't go on like this. I started to wonder if I was walking away from the water and not towards.

I forced myself to stand up, I had to keep walking. If I stayed here I wouldn't be getting any closer to water. I realised things weren't going in my favour; I had no food, no water, no weapons and nothing to keep me warm. I would probably die from starvation or by freezing to death.

I had to find my way back to the water above the cornucopia. I had to risk it; I couldn't just wait and die from thirst. I began walking in the direction of the Cornucopia. That was when I saw another picture. Was this a re-occurrence in this arena? The picture gave me a chill down my spine, it was of Octa.

I swallowed and looked around, ok, she wasn't in sight. They wouldn't put a dead tribute back in the arena, would they? Was technology so great in the capitol that they could bring a tribute back from the dead?

"Cynara," I heard a voice hiss. I felt like screaming in terror. I continued walking, was I imagining things?

"Cynara," the voice hissed again, it was getting closer. My walk turned into a run and then quickly a sprint. I soon saw the water and sprinted towards it. I crouched down and filled my hands with water before gulping it down. I did this a number of times until my thirst was quenched. The water tasted disgusting but it would have to do.

"Cynara," the same voice, Octa's voice, came from right behind me. I jumped up and fell into the water. I couldn't swim. I splashed around, and managed to pull myself out.

I stood facing Octa, well, a dead Octa. Her face was snow white and her eyes were surrounded by a sleepless dark purple. Her neck was still sliced and as she tilted her head the wound re-opened. It was disgusting. She gave me a creepy smile but didn't move. She was weaponless.

"You idiot," she said and with that she changed into dust.

* * *

**yes, um, Sorry about Adena :'( I really, really liked her! but yeah... **

**I hope you liked it! Please review, favourite and follow and check out In memory of the mockinjay: The 177th Hunger Games one of my stories. Still places open XD thanks **

**Ok updates... **

**this story has 1,596 views, 57 reviews, 11 followers and 7 favourites woop woop! Can that number go up? **

**And, here's an update on who is where and with who. **

**Silver, Leonis, Yvette and Sean - Near lake, South east of Cornucopia **

**Trinnith- North east of Cornucopia in trees. **

**Terra - North west of Cornucopia in trees. **

**Tansy and Jai- Unknown, presumably somewhere in the middle of the mountains. **

**Cynara- Abbove the cornucopia with the water**

**Hope that helped :) xx **


	17. A Slight Twist

**Heyy xD Sorry it took soo long to get up! I've had a really busy weekend! (One that included seeing One Direction!- Don't kill me for being a directioner ;)-) anyway... This will also be the last chapter for about two weeks as I go on holiday on Saturday and I will have NO time to post untill then and I want to try and get the first reaping of my other one up before then. I'm only half way through though :( aha, so it probs wont happen but hey..**

**Anyway read, review, favourite :) So far... 60 reviews, 11 followers, 7 faves and 1,732 views ;D hehe, Idk I like seeing that number go up xD**

* * *

**S****affra (District 2) **

My family think they can buy me? They have another thing coming.

That necklace was one of the most expensive necklaces you could buy it had a real ruby stone. It meant nothing to me; no one owned it before me. No one gave it to me to remember them by. My parents may have tried that but it didn't work! It just made me remember how rich they were.

Griffin had a computer chip made out of wood from his family which was much more appropriate and represented who he was.

I had seen Floss killed, I had killed someone myself. I wasn't the rich kid from District 2, I was Saffra, a girl who had to kill to protect herself and to avenge the death of an ally, maybe even a friend. Three people had died today, maybe the capitol had their thirst for blood quenched and that would be enough for a few days.

I lay down and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. Too much had happened today; even if I did fall asleep I would have nightmares.

Griffin was asleep; luckily he didn't snore! I wondered how Leonis was doing, how many people he might have killed. He had a great chance of winning. I wish volunteering had been allowed and then Leonis would have had a decent district partner and not me. Would Leonis have volunteered?

I wondered who would have volunteered for me. Someone would have, they usually do, especially in District 2. I stood and grabbed the sword, just in case I ran into another tribute and walked into the woods. Only then did I realise how many animals inhabited the arena. Birds sung to one another, yellow eyes glared around the corners at me and animals climbed the trees.

I could have attacked any of them if I wished; I had killed a human being hadn't I? Animals must be easier to kill. Who would have thought that a rich kid like me could kill someone, not to mention a career!

* * *

**Sean (District 4) **

The sun broke over the hills signifying that I should waken my allies. I stood and looked at all of them; I didn't want this alliance to end. I could probably kill Leonis and Yvette if it came to it, but Silver? She stirs slightly in her sleep, she is so beautiful. It really wasn't fair. I let out a sigh and crouched down beside her to wake her up. Her blue eyes open into mine and I smiled a little before moving on to Yvette. Jet still hadn't returned and who knew where he was. When I tell Yvette she looked even more disappointed. She hoped he would at least return for her. When it came to Leonis I simply nudged him with my boot.

"We need to forget about Jet, until he returns. For now we just need to find the other tributes. Last night I tried to remember who was left. There was Saffra from Leonis' District, the girl from district 5, the boy from 6, the cat, the boy from eight or nine, I can't quite remember, Tansy and the boy from 12," I said.

The anthem played and I looked at the others in confusion, there weren't normally any twists this early o, especially after three people died yesterday.

"Good morning tributes, sorry for waking some of you, well done for making it half way, it is a great achievement. It has been decided that this year's quell needs more attention. Therefore for the next four days there will be four one-to-one battles, one each day until we get to our final eight," he said.

What was going on? This can't be right, can it?

"The Capitol will vote for who they want to send into the one-to-one battle. The two favourites that day will be taken into a room underneath the arena to fight to the death. The winner will be picked up by hovercraft and that tribute will receive any medical attention needed. They will only return to the arena after the fourth fight. By the end of the four days, four of you will be dead, four of you will still be in the arena and four of you will have received medical attention."

Ok, that meant four will be normal, four will be stronger and four will be dead. Would we be going back to the capitol or just staying on the hovercraft for the four days? This was interesting, this way they could make sure people die at least every day. Could we still kill in the meantime?

I hoped I didn't end up with someone like Leonis. Someone more like that kid from six would do me good. That is, if I am voted for. I hope so. I would be stronger if I won.

What if Silver and I were chosen? That couldn't happen, I wouldn't allow that to happen, anybody but Silver. I know she has to die, but she wouldn't die at my hands. I would try my best to make sure of it.

"Good luck tributes, the capitol have already been voting for twenty two hours, in two hours time you will find out who is in the first battle, in the meantime, happy hunger games."

"Well then," Yvette said to break the silence. We were all worried about this in some way. I was scared that I would be voted for with Silver; Yvette probably felt the same about Jet. Even Leonis probably didn't want to kill Yvette after the whole blood bath episode.

"Yvette?" Jet's voice came from behind me; I turned around and picked up my sword.

"Chill, I didn't kill anybody. Saffra killed Finely, I tried to go after her but she had vanished, I then got tired and slept," he said to me. I cautiously lowered my sword and nodded.

Yvette ran to him and fell into his arms. She shouldn't get too happy; she might have to kill him.

* * *

**Terra **

Well, wasn't this great. One person had to die in a one to one battle for the next four days? Perfect! I really hoped I would be in the four who weren't voted for. Then I could just stay here and wait. The careers probably wouldn't come looking for me in the meantime and, even if they did, they wouldn't find me.

I also hoped that Leonis and Sean would get each other or maybe Leonis and Tansy, or even one of them and Silver. It would be a great way to get rid of some of the stronger tributes, leaving the fight just between us underdogs. Maybe I would have a really good chance at winning. I could win this; I just needed to make sure I wasn't voted for. So far, everything had gone fine. I hadn't walked into any other tributes. The game makers have left me alone. If this carries on, I could win.

I began to wonder what would happen if I did win, if I returned home having killed people. Would I be the same Terra?

I let out a sigh and threw a knife at one of the trees. If I'm perfectly honest doing nothing but hiding was pretty boring, but it's something I had to do, otherwise I would probably already be dead.

I stood and walked to the tree to retrieve my knife only to see a parachute fall beside me. My mentor had sent me something, but I didn't need anything, not really anyway. I opened it to find some night vision glasses. This made me chuckle. I would be even more like a cat now.

* * *

**Cynara Thistle **

I was still shaking from seeing Octa. That was definitely done in order to mess with us tributes mentally, make us mentally scared instead of physically. I think I have worked out the arena now. A picture equals the real thing. It's quite creepy actually, to think that just by looking at the picture of Octa could make her almost come alive and attack you in some way.

I wondered if this had happened to any of the other tributes, maybe someone has already lost their life because of it.

The anthem played and I know that they are about to announce the first fighters. Hopefully it wouldn't be me. It couldn't be me, right? Then again that's what I thought before the reapings and here I stand.

"Tributes, the votes have been counted," I smirked at how professional and stupid this sounded, but then again, this was serious, someone would die. Well as long as it wasn't me, everything would be fine.

"The first tribute to fight in the first battle is...Sean Odair." I think that was one of the careers, he would win, unless he was fighting another career.

"The second is..." Not me...not me! "Cynara Thistle!"

It would be me! I would have no chance against him! I don't even have any weapons. I knew that this would be my last hour or so of life.

* * *

**ok...I have some things I want to know...A) Who do you want to win that battle? B) Who do you think will win? C) DO you like the little twist on the twist? and I have a poll up on my profile on who are your favourite tributes..all tributes except the ones who died the first day are up so Floss etc ;D Review please xD **

**And see you in two weeks ...well abit more because I will have to actually write it so three weeks then...:( Sorry for the wait! I will try and write some on holiday! xD thanks! I really apreciate all the kind reviews xD **


	18. Voted

**Sorry it's been soo long! I know I said two weeks and it ended up being three but..you know...I didn't write it on holiday and I needed to write it for it to be posted :} I hope you enjoy this! ^-^ please Review! I like reviews. Without them I don't want to write...which is happening with one of my fanfics...anyway here you go :} **

* * *

**Voted**

**Cynara Vs Sean **

**Sean Odair (District 4)**

Suddenly I felt the floor give way below me. Screams and shouts from the other careers filled my ears, I caught my breath and landed on the ground with a thump. I rolled onto my back and grabbed my elbow, it wasn't broken; that was good!

I could hear screaming from above; I stood and watched as my competitor, Cynara fell to the ground, his arms waving around as he fell. I tried not to laugh but it was a funny sight to see. He landed with a cry; I walked over to him and stood above him. He hadn't noticed me but he would any second.

Soon enough his eyes met mine and I smirked down at him. He scrambled to his feet and looked up at me. He was so young, I wondered if he was the youngest tribute left. It was a pity to kill someone so young, but that was the hunger games.

I began to reach for my sword, which was tucked in my belt, but his hand found my wrist before I reached it. I looked down at him, so he wasn't going to go down without a fight? He was strong, I had to use a great deal of strength to pull away from him and when I did it was his words which stopped me from pulling my sword.

"Please," he began. "I – I don't have a weapon. Please don't kill me when I'm unarmed." I had a spare knife, in my back pocket. I began to wonder whether I should give it to him but then I shook my head at my ridiculous thoughts.

I could almost hear my mentor's voice in my head saying, '_Just kill him, it's the Hunger Games, it's not meant to be fair.'_

I reached for my sword and drew it from my belt. "You want a weapon, come and get it!" I spat and with that I charged at him and swung my sword. He ducked just in time and looped around me. At first I wondered what he was doing but then I realized; he was after my knife.

When I turned he was holding it in his hand. He looked down at it and then back at me as if he was contemplating what he should do. _It's ok_, I told myself, _he can't even use it. _

All it took was one small movement in his finger and I knew I was wrong I ducked into a crouch and it hit the wall behind me. Not quite where my head would have been but, even though it wasn't where he was aiming, I would probably have been dead.

"Good shot," I muttered. I stood up and began to charge for him. Somehow he managed to duck around me. I turned but he had already pulled the knife out of the wall.

He turned towards me and I held my sword out, the point aiming right at him. _Swords always beat knives_, I remembered my mentor telling me. He charged at me and ducked underneath my sword. He was small, he was fast, but I was a career. I sliced his shoulder with my sword. He winced in pain before reaching up to stab me. He managed to stab my elbow. I clenched my teeth at the pain, it was painful but bearable.

I elbowed him in the head hard enough to make him dizzy but not quite hard enough to knock him out. I kicked him in the chest; which made him fall to the ground.

I quickly pounced on top of him and held my sword at his neck. His lip began to quiver and tears filled his young eyes. How old was he? He looked about thirteen. His blue eyes stared up at me and a feeling of guilt grew in the pit of my stomach.

"Just do it, ok?" he wept. He was right; these were the hunger games, the games I had trained for, the games I had to win. I had to kill him.

He closed his eyes ready for death. I brought the sword up, keeping my free hand on his shoulder pressing him down although he had stopped moving, almost as if he had given up. I could see tears glistening on his cheeks as I plunged the sword down. The cannon fired.

I sat back and held my elbow. I could receive medical attention now. I lay back and began slowly breathing in and out.

"Sean Odair?" I looked up to see a peacekeeper holding a gun. I nodded and sat up. "This way please." I smiled and walked with him into a room which hadn't been there before. The room was very bright and white all over, inside was a hovercraft.

I climbed aboard only to be confronted by my mentor and two more peacekeepers. At least I could have a break for a while.

* * *

**Jai Cobat (District 12) **

The cannon almost made me lose my grip of the rocks. Either Sean or Cynara were now dead. It's most likely Cynara, I thought as he was only thirteen years old and Sean's a career. It's sad really but I can't judge Sean. I only know him as a career and I can't help but wonder whether there is more to careers than what meets the eye.

I pulled myself up and sat on a ledge which was about three quarters the way up the mountain. Tansy looked up at me and rolled her eyes. She is so much stronger than I, I can't carry on where as she looks like she could continue all day.

The mountain was a very strange shape; it is as if the game makers made it to look more like very tall but thin steps. It is easy to climb, you don't need to be the best climber but it takes a lot of effort and is very tiring.

I buried my head in my hands. As if I wasn't already sweating enough the game makers had increased the arena temperature, it must be over forty degrees. I ran my hand through my sticky hair in an attempt to stop it from sticking to my face.

Tansy pulled herself up next to me. We needed water; you would have thought that we had seen enough water to last a life time. At first I didn't want to see water ever again, but right now I needed it more than ever.

My feet dangled over the side. All it would take was one push from Tansy and I'd be dead. I'd like to think that she wouldn't do that but I couldn't be too careful.

"What happens once we get on the other side?" I breathed. She looked at me and then shrugged her shoulders.

We were already past the half way point. There wasn't any point in making an alliance now. I got to my feet and offered her my hand. She took it with a smile and a thankful nod.

It was as if the game makers were bored of seeing sweat on our forehead! A thunder storm suddenly came out of nowhere. I smiled and opened my mouth to collect the water. I heard Tansy laugh to herself. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the first time she had laughed since we were dropped in this arena.

"Let's go," I said, in a voice which I hadn't used for weeks; it was joyful.

* * *

**Griffin Ivory (District 6)**

I lay on my back as the water splashed down on my face. My hands were behind my head, cradling it. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain. It had a soft sound, a happy sound.

"I used to hate rain," Saffra whispered. She lay a few metres away from me in a similar position to me. "It would always mess up my hair and get my clothes wet. Today it isn't too bad," she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

I had come to terms with the fact that my death was definite. If Saffra hadn't taken that sword from me, we would all be dead now. I've decided that if I spent my last days laughing along with Saffra, It would be better than spending my last days in fear.

Maybe Saffra could win. I'd like her to win. Then again she is just a rich kid from District 2. How did we get the same training scores? Hers should have been at least a six and mine a three.

I'm surprised I made it past the bloodbath; any extra days were just a plus. If I got to the final eight, I would be proud of myself.

* * *

**Yeah...that was mainly about the fight the rest...quite peaceful. I for one really wants Jai and Tansy to make an alliance...do you? :) I don't know yet... **

**Anyway...sorry about Cynara! I geniuenly loved him! **

**Heres who is still alive by the way...just in case you forgot **

**Silver Fairbain (District 1) **

**Leonis Ballantynn (District 2) **

**Saffra Rankine (District 2)  
Jet Charge (District 3) **

**Yvette Volt (District 3) **

**Sean Odair (District 4) **

**Trinnith Justice (District 5) **

**Griffin Ivory (District 6) **

**Terra Lockhearst (District 7) **

**Tansy Hepperly (District 10) **

**Jai Cobat (District 12) **

**If I haven't wrote the Pov of a tribute for a while I will do it..don't worry :) x**

**Review please! :) x**


	19. Second battle

**Hellooo,, sorry it's taken soo long D: Same with my other one, that's been longer :( As for the other one, it's really hard to write :( Aha, it did take me like 4 weeks to write the first soo...expect to wait ;D I have 60 tributes! :} aha ...anyway...hope you like this, I have the second battle in this :)**

* * *

**Leonis Ballantyne**

Sean would have won. That Cynara kid wouldn't have stood a chance against him. He would return in a few days, healthier than the rest of us. That's why I want to win the vote. If I was one of the healthier tributes I could win this in a heartbeat. I'm already guaranteed to win but right now it may take a few more days.

The anthem played and my attention suddenly moved to the sky. No faces showed. Instead the voice of the game maker echoed around the arena.

"Tributes, the winner of the first head to head battle is decided! The public have been voting and they have decided on who will be in the next head to head battle."

Please let it be me.

"The next fight will be between, Tansy Hepperly, District 10 and Trinnith Justice, District 5. The fight will start in the morning."

I sighed and looked at my allies. None of us were going, that meant one of the tributes who wasn't a career would be stronger. Personally my money was on the Tansy kid. Mainly because I couldn't remember who Trinnith was but I do hope she will win.

Tansy received an 11 in training and, because of that; I know she will be difficult to kill off.

I looked over at Jet and Yvette to see them in a warm embrace. Suddenly, I realised something. All of the other careers had someone to worry about, I didn't. Whether that's a good thing or bad I don't know, but at least I wouldn't be affected by anyone's death.

**Tansy Hepperly **

I sank down to the floor; we had just reached the other side when the next battle was read out.

"Tansy, are you alright?" Jai asked but I just shook my head. Of course I wasn't ok; I had to fight to the death against someone in a closed room. Jai sat down beside me and put an arm around me. Usually I would have shaken him off but I needed the comfort right now. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I didn't want to go and for all I knew he would be the last person I saw. Other than Trinnith and she would be trying to kill me.

"You will be fine," he comforted me. I nodded into his shoulder although I really wasn't too sure. I may have had the highest training score but I couldn't help but be afraid of this fight.

I felt Jai begin messing with my hair, I didn't stop him.

"You sure that you don't want an alliance?" he whispered. I thought about it. I had lost both of my allies in the bloodbath and he had recently lost his ally.

"Ok. If I win tomorrow," I whispered. I sat back and looked at him. The sun had set and the sky was dark. Tomorrow would be the day.

I lay down and so did Jai. We lay there for a moment before I realised how cold it truly was. Without thinking I moved closer to Jai and he placed his arms around me. He was warm.

**Trinnith **

**Tansy Vs Trinnith**

When I awoke I knew it could only be an hour or so before the fight. I couldn't win this fight, but I had to try.

Suddenly I felt the floor beneath me collapse and I began to fall. I swore under my breath until I hit water. Thankfully I could swim. I swam over to a rock which was sticking out and climbed on top of it. I grabbed hold of my knife just to check I hadn't lost it.

Suddenly I heard someone else's screams and then Tansy hit the water. She did the exact thing as me only on a separate rock. As soon as she saw me her eyes widened. I drew my knife and stared at her wondering what I should do.

"Weapon," she muttered under her breathe and then fumbled around her pockets. She didn't have one. I felt sorry for her, she had no chance.

Without warning she dived into the water and began swimming down. I hesitated for a moment before doing the same. I swam for her to find her searching the floor for anything she could use. I grabbed her from behind and placed my knife at her throat. She kicked and elbowed at me. She successfully moved my knife from her neck but I still had my arms around her. We came out of the water together. She managed to elbow me in the head which took me by surprise. I let go of her and fell back.

Tansy dived for me and pushed me under. I held my breath but I couldn't move. She had me pinned down by my shoulders. She kept me there, my breath now failing and the water filling my lungs. I screamed and the water filled my mouth. I blacked out and felt myself drift away.

**Terra Lockhearst **

The cannon fired, someone had died in the battle. I closed my eyes and lay down. I thought of my family. Would they even recognise me? The games had changed me so much, I didn't even recognise myself.

I opened my eyes and decided to take a walk. I walked with my hand clutched on my knife. I glanced over to a tree and saw a picture of an apple. I walked over to it and examined it. It had a small caterpillar on the apple. I stood back and suddenly the earth shook.

I looked around to see a large red apple behind me. I looked back to the drawing. If that was the apple then there should be a caterpillar. I backed up slowly, this wasn't good.

From behind the apple a large caterpillar emerged. I bit my bottom, turned on my heels and ran away. I ran as fast as I could down the paths. I came to the opening and saw the ladders to go underground.

I nodded to myself and ran for the ladders to climb down them, no one was there.

My feet touched the ground and I looked up. As I thought, the caterpillar couldn't get down here. I smiled to myself.

The game makers probably didn't want me dead anyway, not with the battles going on.

* * *

**Sorry Trinnith D: Btw, who ships Jai and Tansy? ^-^ I do...lol... hmm...next chapter there won't be another battle so yeah... who do you think the next fight will be between? I have it planned already, have both of them planned :} But who do you think? x**


	20. Love

**Heyyy, sorry it's taking FOREVER to get these chapters up...and if you read In memory of the mockingjay, I haven't given up! I repeat- I have not! I just-it is taking a while...ok, it is taking a LONG time..I apologize :S but this is up :} I will go and write In memory! One of my fave tributes dies in this chapter btw...just warning you! :'( **

* * *

**Yvette Volt**

I listened hard to Jet's heart beat as I leant against his chest. He ran his hands through my hair which comforted me dearly.

"What if I'm in one of the next battles? I can't win," I whispered softly. He took my chin with his hand and looked into my eyes, "Yes you can," he whispered. He lent down and kissed me tenderly. I kissed him back and ran hands through his hair.

He pulled away and I looked into his eyes. What am I going to do if he dies?

"I love you," he whispered and kissed my cheek gently. I smiled and turned around to face the others, they were all starring at us in bewilderment. I blushed and sat on Jet's lap.

Silver was poking the fire with a stick not looking at us; she didn't know whether Sean was still alive. It was quite nice really, I preferred her when she wasn't speaking. That would change when he returned, that is a definite in my opinion; Cynara was just a kid.

Silver looked up at me and sighed, "What's your problem?" she demanded. I shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing you quiet," I smirked.

Silver rolled her eyes and stood up, "Can I kill her yet?" she shouted reaching for her bow. Leonis reached it before her.

"No, "was all he said and moved the bow out of her reach. He smiled at me sweetly. I didn't even understand why he was like this. Yes I probably saved his life but it wasn't that much of a big deal.

Silver huffed, picked up a back pack and stormed off. Was she seriously leaving?

"You're kidding me right?" Leonis called after her. She turned around sharply.

"No, I'm going for a walk," she spat, tears filled her eyes and she began to run.

Leonis laughed and began cooking some meat, which we found earlier, over the fire. I really began wondering whose side Leonis was actually on. He didn't get on with either Silver or Sean and they were the only actual careers who were left. Jet and I were just in the career alliance, we were really from District 3.

"So, how long are you staying with us?" he asked us. I shrugged and turned to Jet for an answer.  
"We'll probably stay until after the battles, so the final eight," he told him.

Leonis nodded and pursed his lips together, "Do you mind if I tag along then? I'm not too fond of the other two," he sighed and threw some wood into the fire, "I won't stab you in the back or anything, I promise," he whispered.

Jet tensed, "No, no offense Leonis but I don't really trust you," he spat.

Leonis laughed, "I don't trust you either, then again, I don't trust any of you," his eyes landed on mine for a moment before smiling.

I didn't have any problem with him coming along with us but If Jet didn't want him then I would have to go along with what he wanted. I smiled apologetically at Leonis but he didn't seem to notice.

**Silver **

I placed an arrow in my bow as I walked down a path waiting for any brave but stupid tributes to jump out at me.

I looked around sneakily but after a while I got bored and sat down by a tree. Who was left anyway? I guess I wouldn't know until the tributes who won the battles returned. Suddenly I heard a break in a branch and in seconds I was on my feet, bow in hand ready to shoot.

"Hello? Show yourself!" I ordered. I heard some heavy breathing and slowly began walking around the tree to see, no one was there.

I heard another snap of a branch behind me and turned sharply around. I saw them, the girl from Leonis' district and the District 6 boy. They both looked at me wide eyed. I smirked at them; neither of them would survive this. I wondered how Leonis would react to the killing of his District partner.

The girl form District 2 slowly lifted a sword, I laughed silently to myself. "You can't be serious can you?"

She whispered something to the young boy and suddenly he turned and began to run.  
"I killed your ally so why not?" she smiled.

I understood that she killed Finley, what an embarrassing way to go for a career; she was killed by a non-career girl from a career district.

I watched the boy run away and I decided I wouldn't let him go, I aimed my arrow at him. The girl charged at me but before she reached me I released the arrow, it hit him straight in the back and I watched him crumble to ground.

**Saffra **

I stabbed Silver's thigh before seeing Griffin fall. I screamed out and ran over to him leaving Silver to fall over in pain. I ran to him to see him still breathing but only just. Tears began falling down my face uncontrollably. I had lost three allies and now I was the only one left.

"G-Griffin?" I sobbed. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Make sure, she doesn't win," he whispered, his voice dying with him. He coughed weakly. I moved around him and placed his head on my lap. I began stroking his head gently.

I remembered him up in the tree at the bloodbath, barely noticeable to the others. I remembered how he couldn't hold a sword, how vulnerable he truly was.

Looking down to him now, he always was just a vulnerable child. I had my eyes closed when the cannon fired.

This wasn't fair, he wasn't in a battle. He shouldn't have to die now.

I looked over at Silver to see her staggering off in the distance. I would let her leave, that cut was pretty bad; it would kill her eventually in one way or another.

I made myself look down at Griffin's lifeless body and I picked up his supplies before running away. Here I was now, Ally-less. I was on my own but I believed I could win, I had to do it; If not for myself; for all my dead allies.

I had lost count of how many were still alive but I knew we were almost done. I had past my expectations, I am alive and that is how I should stay.

* * *

***sobs* GGRRIIFFFFIINN! D: I actually loved him but when it came between Saffra, Silver and Griffin I chose him :'( So here's whose left incase you forgot! **

**Silver (but is injured) District 1**

**Saffra District 2 **

**Leonis (District 2) **

**Jet and Yvette (District 3) **

**Terra (District 7) **

**Tansy **

**Jai**

(IS THAT EVERYONE? I'm confused? Sorry if I missed someone! :) Don't hate me if it takes like another month for the next one! :})


	21. Is it almost the end?

_**Hey, guys, I know, I suck, I really should post more often, it is probably the shortest chapter I have aswell :P Well, what if I told you this was my third to last chapter? :D Two people die in this one- despite it being so short, I'm sorry :P They next two chapters will be better and longer! XD Um, yeah...here you go. **_

_**Leonis**__ (District 2)_

The anthem played and I waited for the announcement, there had already been one death today so I was interested in finding out what would happen.  
"Tributes, we promised that we would do these battles until there were eight tributes remaining. Since then Griffin of District six has died, leaving nine tributes. Therefore there will only be one more battle and the people fighting that battle are...Leonis Ballantyne and Yvette Volt." I widened my eyes and glanced towards Yvette who was being held protectively by Jet.  
_Great, I had to kill the one person I trusted around here._ Within minutes the ground beneath me cracked open and I fell through it alongside Yvette. When we hit the soft sand I looked around.  
"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Yvette said. I saw from the corner of my eye that she was taking her weapon from her belt. I turned around and drew my sword.  
"I do not want to," I admitted. "But, I will have to and I am sorry," I said plainly. I ran my finger along the edge of the sword and blood dripped from my fingers.

"You're a great girl, you know? If I did not have to kill you I might have asked you out," I admitted. I was spilling the truth out to her. These were things I had to tell her. I sighed and looked away. "But I have to kill you; I always had to so I will." I leaped for her slashing my sword around. She saw me coming and sliced my side. I yelled in pain and pushed her down in the sand.  
"I'm a victor, I will be victor," I spat and placed the knife over her neck. "Jet's going to kill me for this," I said in realization.  
I sliced her neck and she let out a short cry in pain before her cannon sounded. I sat back panting and held my side. That is it, we entered the final eight. The games really had begun. When I got back, the games will end in a couple of days. In all honesty, I wanted them over now. I wanted to be crowned victor and bring pride to my district. Is that too much to ask for?

One glance at Yvette and I knew that it was.  
A tear ran down my cheek and without hesitation I wiped it away knowing full well that I was on camers and I could not break.  
I had to win.

**_Jet Charge (District 5)_**

The anthem played and I knew this was it, we would find out who was still alive from the three fights and who was now stronger than the rest of us in many ways. Yvette had to have won, she had to. But it was Leonis and he was stronger than her and as much as I did not want to- I feared the worse.  
The anthem played and my head turned to the sky, there I saw my worst nightmare, the first face staring down at me was Yvette. I did not see the rest I could not bring myself to watch. I sat down and threw my head in my hands. I had to kill him! I had to kill Leonis whatever it took.  
"Tributes, Congratulations for reaching the final eight. As you know the three surviving tributes will be put back into the arena in a few minutes. They will be dropped off in the maze; you are also welcomed to join them as the cornucopia is now refilled with weaponry and other items you may need to survive. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I swallowed.

Leonis would be in that maze, and he would not be coming back out.

**Terra** (District 5)

I almost jumped for joy as I was already in the maze. I could get the stuff and leave before anyone even came here! I ran to the cornucopia and jumped for whatever I could get my hands on. I piled bags on my back until it was not possible for me to carry anymore.  
"Sean!" I heard a voice call. I jumped in horror as I realised the three winners must have already been in there.  
I swore mentally to myself and grabbed hold of my knife as I ran out of one exit. I ran as fast as I could around the maze looking for a ladder. Suddenly I ran into something hard, I looked up in horror at the boy from District 2.

He looked at my with his evil eyes. I glared at him and stabbed my knife in his direction hoping to kill him. But by the time he managed to get his hands to my neck I had only stabbed his arm.

Everything went black.  
**Tansy (District 10) **

I ran as fast as I could up the ladder, I did not even waste my time in going to the feast. It would have been too risky.  
I ran to the trees and to the yellow path and then began walking along it.

My breath was heavy.

A cannon sounded not too long ago, there was now seven tributes left and I know why the game makers called a feast.

They wanted to end this now.

"Tansy?" I heard someone say, I turned around fiercely but I only saw Jai. I sighed in relief.  
"Jai," I smiled softly and hugged him, "they are ending this, soon," I said. I felt his hand stroke my hair, suddenly I realised how much I had missed him, I may have only been gone a couple of days but I had missed Jai.  
"Let's fine food," I said.

I wanted to enjoy the small amount of time we had left.

Jai nodded and we began to walk.

* * *

**Er, yeah, don't hate me for the deaths! :{ It is so hard to kill people off D: So sorry! So, Silver, Leonis, Saffra, Jet, Sean, Tansy and Jai remain, who will win? I know hehe xD Ok, I've already started to have plans about something I'm gonna do after this! And it should help with the whole, not posting for agesss thing I have. A collabaration anyone? Would anyone be interested in that? Yeah, they are normally twenty four authours but...that's too many and I'll get confuzled so, Idk...maximum 15 minimum 8? Yeah? hehe xD Then that should be better yeah? xD I will post stuff when I've done with this :} **


	22. Alliances split, death and Revenge

**:3 lalalalala What? It hasn't been that long has it? It has? Ooppppss sorrryyyy :S Ehe...um...LOVE YOU XD Yeah, this is pretty short because I really wanna wait till next time to do all the fighty deaths and fast paced stuff :3 Also, like 3 people die...sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy but yanno, it's the hunger games :3 **

* * *

**Saffra**

I refused to go to the cornucopia. There wouldn't be any point in me even trying.

I sat in the tree, waiting for whatever the game makers threw at me. I guessed it would be easier to fight them than it would six tributes at least I stood a chance against the game makers.

I waited and waited and it almost seemed like nothing was coming. But then; I saw it, what I had been sat next to the entire time; a picture. At first I didn't understand it. It was a picture of Leonis. I looked around but he wasn't there. He would be at the cornucopia, wouldn't he? Then a chill went right through me. It felt like air but it passed right through my body me in that second a vague replica of Leonis was sat next to me on the tree branch, giving me a wicked grin. It was his ghost. This didn't make sense, he was alive! I swallowed out of fear. How would he kill me? However it was I begged it to be quick.

Then; he pushed me to my death. I never had any chance in this 'game' anyway. Did I?

* * *

**Jai**

I knew she was right. They were ending this today, maybe tomorrow if we were lucky. I was desperate to survive but we all knew that was impossible. Not when so many careers were still alive. Maybe Tansy had a chance against them but the others?

I pursed my lips, "Are we going to the cornucopia? We may as well." Tansy gave me a look and then simply shook her head. She was a smart girl but why couldn't she realised that they would make us go, somehow. We wouldn't get out of it that easy. We would actually stand more chance if we went to the cornucopia. That's when I heard it. Like cannons going off one after another but in a steady rhythm. In sync, Tansy and I looked up and we saw it. A massive animal, it looked somewhat like a lizard but a frightful lizard. Its scales a mouldy green. Its eyes were bright yellow. I grabbed hold of Tansy's hand and I practically dragged her away from them she seemed to have been frozen to the spot out of fear. That's when I heard a canon. A real canon, "It's started," I whispered to Tansy. She just nodded in agreement. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Tansy. Run. I'll lead him away. Just go," I said. Tansy looked up at me. She didn't say anything but, she didn't have to. She pecked my lips and then ran. With that one peck, my life was good. With that one small kiss, I was happy to die now. I ran away in the opposite direction and as I thought. The lizard creature followed.

* * *

**Silver**

Leonis laughed evilly, "Two canons in. What? Fifteen minutes? It's Christmas! But you two know what that means? There are two more tributes and us three and I don't plan on letting you two have the honour of killing them!" Before we could act, he got out a knife and threw it at Sean. He jumped out of the way enough for it to just scrape his arm and not hit him in the chest- where Leonis was aiming. He winced but that didn't stop him pulling out his sword. But he never got to fight Leonis. It was over just like that. Jet rushed in out of nowhere like some kind of animal and sliced Leonis' throat. We didn't stay long. Maybe Jet killed Leonis, maybe he didn't. We didn't know at that time. We were going to find the other tribute still alive and then; I didn't know what would happen. Hopefully Jet and Leonis would kill one another off and that would be that and then it would be Sean and I and I didn't know what we would do after that. I couldn't kill him and I don't think he could have killed me.

* * *

**Jet**

I climbed out of the maze, wounded. I didn't care what happened to me now. I had avenged Yvette's death. I could try to win but what would I do if I did? I didn't have Yvette anymore and my life would be a lonely one. I was wounded and therefore my chances were slim; especially against Sean and Silver. They were strong together. If I could, I would target them first but whoever the other tribute was, they would be strong to. It would be a hard battle.  
I came out and saw Sean and Silver. I frowned and began to walk towards them. They were ready and armed and so was I. There was no sign of the final tribute. I would worry about them later.

Now it was Sean, Silver and I.

* * *

**Heylll yeah! Who will win? XD Um...review and do your stuff ;3 I'll try to post soon. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'll try! X3 3 **


End file.
